Wings of a sinner
by Kotori Yui
Summary: Demons/Angels AU! - How will Ace and Luffy fight against their forbidden love? Will they even try? - A/N: just because I find it important :'V - WARNING: MPREG
1. Prologue

**Okay, so first of all ~ YES, this IS mpreg; YES, Ace will get Luffy pregnant :'V (just to make sure…) YES, Luffy will get pregnant! And I'm stating this so many times bc I just want to make sure that people won't come here criticizing the fic bc it's mpreg -.-'' feel free to criticize bc it's a bad fic or I'm a bad writer, whatever; but don't criticize its genre pls.**

 **Anyways… Yô -0-)/ ~ I'm finally writing something with drama about these 2 *yay* xD , don't worry I'll insert some comedy every now and then ;3 and I still can't believe that my first long multi-chapter AceLu fic is mpreg o3o but I really had to, this world needs AceLu babies u/v/u** ❤ **  
Moving on… the important stuff about the fic that you must know is:  
1- I'll update a chapter per month because I want to have chapters ahead of the ones I'm posting, thus I need to update slowly. For now I have a chapter and half written and I want to have at least 2 or so...  
2- my native language isn't English, thus you'll always find ugly mistakes in my fics, I apologize for that u.u  
3- I think (I'm sure tbh) that my stories are very predictable, yet I'll try to keep the mystery until it's needed xD but I still think that people can figure out the whole stuff very easily hahaha  
4 (and last, for now xD)- the characters will be ooc every now and then, but don't worry I'll make sure to warn before that happens !**

 **And because this is getting too long, I won't bother you with my notes anymore x3 ~**

* * *

 **~ Wings of a sinner ~**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

"Then I'm leaving now!" The dark haired boy announced cheerfully, running down the long way of the holy hill.

"Ah wait Luffy…!" A beautiful lady with long dark hair called at the boy, but she knew that there was no way that she would be able to stop him; nobody would, surely.

"I'll see you all tomorrow. Bye, Robin!" The excited boy waved at her with a wide smile across his features without realizing her panic. Luffy ran the rest of the way down the hill without worries or hesitation; at the moment, like every single Sunday, he was the happiest angel in heaven.

On the other hand, the beautiful woman didn't give up; she exited the luxurious mansion where they had been, and tried to stop the cheerful creature with her words and slow run. "Wait Luffy… You mustn't go!" She kept running, her hands grasping the silky tissue of her long white dress for better mobility. Through her mouth the same words kept escaping desperately trying to stop the cheerful angel, yet it was too late. Nothing could be done anymore and she knew it, but she wanted to believe that she would be able to protect that angel with her life like he had done long ago. If only she could fly, she would spread her beautiful wings and catch up with the boy... unfortunately flying was forbidden in the holy land.

* * *

Luffy looked all around the garden for the one he most wished to see, yet there was no one there. The anxiety inside him grew incredibly. He always waited impatiently a whole week, though he always tried to distract himself, for the next Sunday so he would be able to see the person he liked the most in the entire world. Yet the wait he had to endure each time was unbearable.

"He's late, geez!" The angel pouted and fell softly on the green grass, lying down over it with both his arms under his head, serving as a pillow. "Well, since he's not here yet, I'm going to take a nap." Luffy decided, more to remain calm than anything else. He just wanted to see the other male so bad that he barely controlled his feelings.

* * *

The dark winged male flied down in order to land on the grass right next to the sleeping boy who wascomfortablysnoring. His dark wings disappeared on his back magically, as a gentle smile formed its way on his lips. He sat down, next to the younger boy and softly took his hand to the angel's warm cheek, caressing it gently, his thumb running the way over Luffy's scar tenderly, while his eyes were focused on the boy's innocent face. However his smile vanished as his orbs observed Luffy's mouth. A sudden but expected pang of guilt attacked his heart. He knew it was wrong; he knew that he couldn't love the angel at all, yet he couldn't help it. Even if he was a demon and Luffy an angel, Ace still loved him in the same way; perhaps more. His feelings towards Luffy just kept growing and growing and growing, to the point of overflowing uncontrollably every time he was with the angel. He honestly didn't know what to do anymore. The more he thought of resisting, the more his heart would tell him to succumb to his strong feeling of love. Should he really do it? Sometimes he pondered about it.

Ace's thumb traveled across the sleeping angel's face, stopping at the soft sensation of Luffy's lips.

What could happen if he succumbed, anyways?

His finger ran the warm bottom lip as the will of giving in to temptation was getting stronger and more uncontrollable by the second. The dark winged male leaned his face very softly and slowly to Luffy's, their mouths were getting closer and closer in each passing second. There was no way back. It was too late; he knew it. His lips were practically brushing against the angel's, so he would never be able to resist at this point.

He continued lowering his mouth to the angel's, and was finally able to plant a sweet kiss over his lips; yet when he thought that everything would be that easy and alright, he had yet to be proven wrong.

"What are you doing, Ace?"

Said demon froze at the familiar tone of that voice. It seemed like time had stopped when the gentle yet mad timbre of that voice reached his ears. His moment of craziness was over; Ace had regained his consciousness. The guilt he felt so far up until now was no longer comparable to the strong; intense and very uncomfortable feeling of guilt eating at him for all his sins at the moment.

"So…? Aren't you going to reply? The cat ate your tongue?"

Ace looked up in the direction of the voice's owner, and wasn't the least surprised when he saw the angry and hurt expression in the blond male's face who was stopped a few feet away from him and the sleeping angel.

"Ace, answer me! What are you doing?"

The demon looked down, at Luffy's tranquil face, gritting his teeth and pondering about a way to reply without hurting his friend even more. Yet the only way to do that was lying and he would never lie to him.

"Why are you asking me that if you already know the answer, Sabo?" Ace said bitterly, facing the other man with a fake smile in his lips.

Unable to hold back his anger, the blond ran to the demon, pulling him up by grabbing the dark shirt he wore. The demon avoided eye contact by looking down. "Ace you bastard, are you aware of what you're doing?" Sabo yelled furiously due to his friend's careless actions. He knew, very well in fact, about Ace's feelings towards Luffy since ever; he found them extremely obvious in truth, yet nobody else seemed to have noticed them. To make things worse, Luffy seemed to feel exactly in the same way towards Ace, which increased their sins all the more; hopefully the demon didn't seem to be aware of such feelings and that relieved Sabo a little. However, it was precisely because Sabo knew of such forbidden feelings that he felt the need to prevent his important friends from losing control. Sabo knew how Ace and Luffy liked to act impulsively…

"…"

The blond looked at him lightly surprised for hearing the demon's voice, yet because it had left the dark haired male's mouth in the form of a whisper, Sabo frowned intrigued.

"What?" He asked.

Ace faced the blond, finally, looking as angry and hurt as Sabo. "Do you really think that I'm not aware?!" He yelled grabbing Sabo by the collar of his white shirt roughly. "Do you think this is not hard for me?"

"Ace…" The blond muttered softly, releasing the demon's shirt. Sabo was unsure of how to react in truth; he was too taken aback with the other male's outburst.

"It's so fucking hard that I can barely look at him without wanting more than a simple friendship!" The demon panted, breathing heavily as he tried to get calmer. He let go of Sabo's clothes and stepped back distancing himself from the other man.

"Ace I-" The blond tried yet in vain since he was interrupted right away by Ace.

"I know that you're right. I'm aware that this is wrong, but I can't help it. I love him so much... and it's because of that that I'm going to leave."

"What…"

"It's like you heard. I'm leaving so I can organize my mind and feelings. That's why Sabo, take care of him in my place okay?"

"What the hell are you saying? If you leave Luffy will-"

"He won't do anything Sabo, because he has you."

"You're crazy. Where are you going? And do you think they will give you permission so easily?" Sabo was getting more and more desperate by the minute. It was true that he was mad at Ace for being unable to control himself but he didn't want him to leave heaven nor hell like that. In the first place Sabo was so mad only because he was afraid of the consequences that may fall on his sinning friends. However none of them seemed to remember about heaven's and hell's rules; and the simple fact of existing a demon in love with an angel was a great sin with extreme consequences already… Why couldn't they understand it?

"I've got permission already since I had been thinking about this for quite a while. Today when I came here I had planned to make it my last time. Perhaps because of that I was unable to control myself." Ace explained surprising the other man. "Don't make that troubled face, I'll be back. But now I really need to leave before committing a greater sin." Ace smiled gently yet sadly, feeling an unbearable pain in his heart just thinking of how much he would miss everything and everyone, especially Luffy. But that would be for the best; he knew it.

Sabo, on the other hand, sighed reluctantly, yet he faced the demon determined.

"I get it; I'll take care of Luffy like always. Be sure that you return. And don't do anything crazy!"

"Thanks Sabo. I'll return someday for sure. Until then I promise you that I'll get rid of these feelings, so we can go back to what we were when younger."

"You're an idiot. Just get the hell out of here and come back soon you stupid demon!" Sabo demanded frowning lightly while kicking the dark haired man softly as a way to reassure him.

Ace smiled at the blond and turned around on his heels in order to leave the garden. His black wings were magically spread in his back and the demon flied a couple of inches up in the sky, yet he stopped in mid-air suddenly with clenched fists and a painful pang in his heart. He looked down at the garden, in Luffy's direction, and observed the angel one last time. Ace knew that he was torturing himself with such actions, but he couldn't stop his emotions from overflowing so strongly. He would miss him so much… yet he had to fight against those forbidden feelings and distance himself from the angel.

A couple of seconds passed and finally the demon decided that he had to leave or else he would go back in his word and for Luffy that could never happen; thus the demon looked away from the angel, and faced forward more than ready to resume his way. It would be painful but he would endure it for Luffy, since he couldn't afford to let the boy commit any more sins without even being aware of them. Today he had committed the greatest of them all, so far: Ace had kissed Luffy, even if lightly he had felt those warm and soft lips under his. Yet, today had also been the day he had started his punishment; it had been the day he last had seen Luffy. For Ace it didn't exist worse punishment in the entire world. Forgetting about his love for the angel was a very painful thing, yet he needed to do it and in order to achieve that objective Ace needed to be away from the angel. Nevertheless he wasn't yet aware of how much his decision would hurt Luffy; whom he most wished to protect above all.

* * *

 **Again; sorry for the ugly mistakes QwQ ~**

 **Bye~Bye,** ❤ **ヽ** **(*'** **､** **^*)chuu***


	2. Chapter I

**Yô minna ^0^)/ ~  
x0 mitté, I'm posting before the end of the month! Maa, this was ready and this fic was so well received (QwQ I can hardly believe it yet! I'm not used to have so many follows and favs after posting a single chapter nvn) though I'm afraid that people will unfav/unfollow this now xD I'm sure this fic is completely different from what you thought.**

 **Anyways, I forgot to tell you some things concerning the fic in the previous chap. So, here it goes:  
1~ The genres (so you can know what to expect, in a way) ~ Supernatural; Fantasy; Drama; Angst; Action; Romance; Mpreg; Demons/Angels au  
2~ Rating will surely go up in later chapters ;V  
3~ The plot will be developed slowly, so be patient pls pwp  
4~ This will have some action scenes, BUT I suck at describing action lmao (especially all the stuff I plan to write; I'm gonna die ;v;), still ganbarimasu Ò_Ó)7 !**

 **As for the guest~san who asked me if Sabo was an angel or a demon… I thought it was pretty explicit in the previous chap, I'm glad it wasn't since it didn't matter just yet what he was. However you'll have your question answered in this chapter ^^  
To all the other reviewers pwp thanks a lot for the nice and motivating reviews! I hope not to disappoint you ~v~ !**

 **Now pls enjoy :3 ~**

* * *

 **I**

* * *

 _The little brunet trembled wildly, crooked in a small ball on the dark green grass in order to save some warmth. Winter in heaven was usually rougher than anywhere else; and Luffy just hated the cold, he_ _could_ _hardly stand it_ _._ _So_ _metimes he_ _even_ _felt like migrating like birds do. However, today he wouldn't leave the garden, no matter how colder it got. He would stay there and wait._

" _LUFFY!" The familiar voice of his dear brother made him react differently though. The boy stood up on his feet quickly, completely forgetting about the tough weather, and looked in Ace's direction._

" _ACE!" He yelled running towards the other boy whom was, just like him, trying to reach him._

 _By the time they were both in each others' arms, Luffy started crying and sobbing loudly while calling Ace's name who, on the other hand, held him tightly enough to give him some of his warmth._

" _You moron! Why would you get here freezing to death?" The older boy asked feeling angry at the younger boy._

 _Luffy sobbed and whimpered, tightening his hold on Ace's clothes. He wanted to reply; he knew that Ace was mad at him, yet he felt so relieved that he couldn't do anything but cry._

 _Ace sighed. He supported his chin over the top of Luffy's head and said, more gently this time, "Let's just go back to-"_

" _NO!" The younger boy shouted, unexpectedly._

 _Ace frowned. "Why?"_

" _Because if I leave I won't be able to see you again!"_

" _Huh?"_

" _You said you don't want to see me again, but if I stay here you'll have to see me when you come to play with Sabo."_

 _Ace distanced Luffy from him a little in order to look at the crying boy. He stared at him taken aback, while Luffy's words played in his mind, shocking him more and more. Was he for real? Was he really decided in staying there just because of a couple of words he had said while fighting with him? Stupid… Luffy was an idiot. They had fought so many times already, over nonsense and gotten just fine the next time they saw each other, so why would Luffy act in such a way this time? Even though he couldn't understand Luffy's unexpected behavior, Ace couldn't deny the happiness he felt due to it. He never thought that he was so important to Luffy, and just being aware of that made him extremely happy. Ace was even feeling guilty over his happiness because only after a fight with Luffy had he realized the importance he had to the younger boy. Why he felt in such a way though, was yet a mystery._

 _Ace's lips formed, inevitably, a sweet smile. He then pulled his brother closer and hugged him once again, caressing the back of Luffy's head tenderly, in order to reassure the boy. Luffy's teary large eyes widened a little as he stopped crying due to the older boy's gentle gesture. His small hands grasped Ace's shirt tightly one more time, as he finally gave in to the warm feeling of happiness for being in his brother's arms again. Luffy could feel that things were fine between them, and that was more than enough to relieve his innocent concerns._

" _I'm sorry Luffy. I shouldn't have said something like that. My bad."_

" _Ace…" The boy murmured against his brother's chest in surprise. His heart beat a little faster, as he smiled warmly. "It's okay. But…" He hesitated for a moment. Yet he decided to continue. "Will I be able to see you again, anytime?" The boy asked trembling lightly in nervousness and anxiety for Ace's answer._

 _The older male's eyes widened for brief seconds, yet his tender smile spoiled his astonished features one more time. "Yeah, you will. I didn't mean that when I said it, so don't take it seriously, okay?" Luffy nodded, his smile widening unstoppably at the great news. It didn't matter what he did, Ace would always make him so happy… He really was thankful and loved his dear brother. Of course, both of them; Luffy loved Sabo too much as well, but somehow, Ace was different. The kind of sensations he felt with his older brother were totally different from those he received from other people, be it family or not. He couldn't understand them, nonetheless, but perhaps once he grew up_ _,_ _feelings like those would become clear._

" _I…" Ace's voice suddenly brought him back to reality. "I would only get worried over my clumsy little brother anyways, so I guess we'll have to see each other." Although none of his words were lies, those weren't the true words he meant to say. However, his shyness didn't allow him to be more open and tell his true feelings. But, of course, a sharp boy like Luffy had to say what he wanted without any type of shyness or doubt._

" _Then will we be together forever?" Luffy asked, facing his brother innocently yet hopefully._

 _Ace blinked once… twice… in surprise. Sometimes he envied Luffy and his pure yet straightforward personality. Even if he had wanted, he was sure he would be unable to live without his little brother. Ace couldn't win against him._

 _The little demon leaned his face to the angel's, supporting his forehead against Luffy's warmly. The kind gesture sent a small and innocent shiver to the pure creature's spine. Luffy could, after all, understand the meaning behind such a small yet so meaningful gesture. Ace's feelings were easily transmitted to him by it, so it meant more than a thousand words._

" _Hum; we will." The older boy muttered with a sweet smile._

" _Do you promise?"_

" _I do._ _We will be together forever."_

"Ace..." Luffy murmured to the dark feather lying down on his bed near him. The desperation in his heart was starting to get more unbearable by the minute. "I want to see you…"

* * *

The tall dark haired woman walked fast but gracefully through the long corridors connecting garden after garden, and door after door. The day was clear and sunny, as if on a summer day. However, even though it was so beautiful and lively outside, Robin could only think of her precious friend. She knew how strong he was; she had seen him recovering from hard experiences countless times, however she also knew how fragile he was when his problems were about a certain demon. Usually Luffy was cheerful and lively in front of everyone, yet when he was alone he tended to think too much and get depressed. So, knowing the angel too well, Robin decided to go see him alone without anyone to interrupt them. Sometimes she was able to make him open up his heart to her, and so she was hoping for the same thing to happen this time.

The feminine angel stopped in front of a large white door adorned with golden details of flowers placed in the four coins of it plus the long doorknob. She took a deep breath and knocked at the cold material softly.

"Luffy, may I go in?" Robin asked gently.

After a long moment of silence, an almost inaudible reply sounded behind the door. "Hum."

She entered in the boy's room, and closed the door behind her. The darkness in the room astonished her, yet it represented well enough the other angel's state for the past years. For brief moments she remained quiet, leaning her back softly against the white wood while looking at the back of the crestfallen boy lying down on his bed. Robin understood his pain as if it was her own; and it was precisely because of knowing how much Luffy was suffering that she didn't know what to say. All her confidence faded away in the blink of an eye. What would be the right words to say at a moment like this? How could she make him feel better, even if just a little? Was there even a way to relieve his pain? There were so, so many doubts yet so little hope, that she couldn't help but feel impotent.

She sighed in frustration, her eyes wandered all over the boy's figure, when suddenly she got a glimpse of a small dark feather lying next to Luffy, under his fingertips. Her heart skipped a beat; yet she felt happy for noticing such an important detail. Robin saw in that beautiful dark feather the hope she had lost. Hopefully, she would give Luffy some hope and happiness with what she had to tell him about it.

The beautiful angel walked towards Luffy's bed and sat down at the edge of it. She took a deep breath and smiled softly, more than ready to brighten up Luffy's mood.

"That feather; does it belong to Ace-san?"

For the first time the sad angel reacted, and looked at the woman while sitting down on the bed slowly. He stared at the feather one last time and looked back at Robin, nodding instead of using words.

"I see. Did he give it to you?" She asked always smiling softly at the boy.

"No. It probably fell when he left because it was over me when I woke up." Luffy stared at her a long while. Unable to control his curiosity, he asked with a frown, "Why?"

Robin moved her hand to the boy's, reaching out with her index finger for Luffy's precious treasure left behind by the demon. Robin's fingertip touched the soft feather lightly, which made it shine brightly, and surprised the other angel.

"That feather... it may vanish very soon."

At those words Luffy's heart stopped for a brief moment. His widened eyes and panicked expression revealed how desperate he felt with the sudden information. That feather… that precious dark feather was the only thing he had that connected him to Ace; so if it disappeared Luffy would have nothing to feel closer to the demon he loved… He didn't want it to vanish. He, definitely, didn't want to lose that connection with Ace.

The panicked angel got closer to the woman and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her desperately while pleading. "Please Robin, you have to help me. I can't let it disappear! What can I do to prevent it from happening?"

Robin looked at the other angel in astonishment. She should have known that he would react like this, yet what she had said was the inevitable truth.

"Please tell me Robin!" Luffy kept pleading, looking at her with great desperation. Just returning the stare was painful, yet his pain would soon come to an end.

"Luffy, please calm down!" She demanded grabbing his hands kindly.

The boy's eyes widened in shock and fear. Was all his hope lost forever? There was really no way to keep Ace's feather with him? Would he really lose Ace forever? Luffy stopped struggling and allowed all his strength to abandon him. His arms felldown, over the soft mattress of his bed, and the only thing his eyes could see was Ace's feather.

Robin stared at him taken aback. What she was witnessing was the figure of an angel who had lost all the hope he had left; an angel who didn't have the strength to fight anymore. Robin's heart hurt by just imagining Luffy's pain at the moment.

She stretched out her hand to Luffy's, supporting it over his warmly. The feather under their hands shone brightly yet again, which scared the male even more. Yet this time Robin didn't let him take any more rushed conclusions.

"Luffy, pay attention; if this feather ever vanishes, it means that Ace-san is near you." Robin finally told him what she meant since the beginning, and observed Luffy's eyes grow wide in astonishment; anxiety; doubt… a powerful whirlwind of feelings took control over the angel. Nevertheless, what made her feel finally happy for being of some help to the pure angel was seeing him regaining his lost hope. Robin's words had, after all, given a new meaning to his life.

Luffy observed Ace's feather between his and Robin's fingers carefully, as a great feeling of need grew inside him. Luffy needed that feather to disappear now. He needed to see Ace; he couldn't take it anymore.

"Né Robin, how long will it take to disappear?" The masculine angel asked softly with his eyes glued to his treasure.

"Eh?"

The boy finally faced the other angel and asked more vehemently, "Will I be able to see him once it vanishes?"

Robin was caught by surprise for an instant, yet before realizing it, the beautiful angel chuckled at the other's determined and needy behavior. She removed her hand from Luffy's, supporting it over her lap gracefully.

"Luffy you need to calm down or else you'll have an attack of anxiety." Said angel chuckled softly from the bottom of his heart for the first time in a long while; since the demon had left, three long years ago. Only seeing his much more bright expression relieved Robin to an incredible extent. "As for your questions… I don't know that Luffy, I'm sorry." Obviously the boy got more depressed with Robin's honest words. Luffy felt like the hope he had finally received after such a long while, was being painfully crushed yet again. It was so unfair! Why couldn't he just stick with one option and be fully happy for once?

Robin witnessed the other angel's distressed feelings and decided to add, "But, even if I can't give you certainties, I can assure you this: things will be alright because you're a very determined creature, so if you decide something you'll for sure reach it, no matter how hard it is you won't give up, ever."

Luffy looked at Robin a little surprised, but somehow her words made him feel much better and relieved; clearly much more confident.

"So good luck né, Luffy?"

The boy smiled genuinely, which filled the female's heart with happiness. "Yeah." His heart had finally started to heal from its deep and painful wounds.

* * *

The night was calm. It couldn't be heard a single sound in the streets. A soft breeze blew through the buildings of the small city, bringing with it the figures of two winged men. The one with white wings, flying ahead of the dark winged male, scanned the suburbs of the city with his eyes carefully, looking for the target to complete his mission. He looked to the right; to the left; forward… he opened a small yet thick book, looking through the pages for any kind of information, when suddenly his eyes saw what he had been looking for. His lips formed a small smirk since he had found his target more easily than usual, and just thinking of how early he would finish his job gave him a great feeling of bliss; after all he didn't do this kind of things because he liked anyways.

The satisfied winged male beat his white wings lightly yet quickly towards the immobile man fallen on the ground, in the middle of the street. He landed on the floor a few feet away from the quiet human being, yet he walked towards him, step by step, as he made his wings disappear on his back; a couple of pure white feathers flew all around him, until they fell on the floor subtly.

Finally reaching the fallen man, the winged male extended his right arm in the air.

"Oh great Gabriel, may your powers fall over me." He said convicted, as a bubble of light was formed right in front of his hand, which vanished right away leaving behind a golden and white gun that he grabbed the next second.

He looked at the human for moments and then muttered softly, "May God bless your soul." He pointed the gun to the fallen man's head determinedly. Typical words muttered; gun pointed at its right target, the trigger was pulled without hesitation or regret. An intense light enveloped the human's body for a short fraction of seconds, and the white winged man's voice sounded softly in the street, "Checkmate."

And suddenly, there was silence.

The human remained quiet, immobile as if nothing had happened. On his head, where the gun had previously been pointed at, there wasn't a single sign of a bullet or a wound… not even a scratch!

"So; do you think you're ready to 'checkmate' your future targets too?" The golden gun vanished from the winged male's hands as he asked in a teasing tone of voice.

"I'm sure I'll be better than you at it." A second voice said; its masculine tone was mockingly as well.

"Heh… confident, aren't we? But keep dreaming."

"Wanna bet?" The dark winged male stretched out his hand towards the blond.

Said man smirked looking at the other's hand. "Sorry but I don't make bets with demons." He looked at the dark haired male in front of him and his smirk widened more by the end of his statement.

"That would be a good excuse, if I didn't know you. Yet I do, thus I know that you're running away. Are you afraid of a demon, angel-san?" The other male teased grinning widely.

"I'll let you think whatever you want." The angel stated looking confident. On the other hand, the other man tsked and walked away with a frown.

"You're no fun at all."

The angel chuckled at the other's remark, yet as he observed the demon's bare back he remembered the purpose of their secret encounter.

"3 years…" He started saying which made the other male stop and face him. The demon looked carefully at the troubled angel as said man struggled to find the best way to talk about such a delicate subject. Even though he already knew what the angel wanted to say.

"Were 3 years enough time?" He finally asked; deciding to be straightforward, since it would be the best way to get the wanted answers from the dark haired man.

Said male smiled softly, looking up at the dark sky. Through his mind ran countless memories from 3 years ago, which provided him a mixture of feelings.

"Not at all." He answered honestly, deciding to look at the taken aback blond. "I think the time I was out only served to increase my feelings for him." The dark haired man confessed with a sad smile in his lips and a light frown.

"Then-" The panicked blond tried yet he was interrupted.

"Don't get all worked up already. If I returned was for a reason right? My feelings may be stronger, yet I've also grown up. I'm not the same I was before; I can control myself now. Besides…" He paused, wondering if he should or not tell the blond the truth. He wouldn't deny that he feared not having the other's trust anymore, yet if he indeed wanted to have it back then he needed to start by telling Sabo how he really felt. "…besides if these past 3 years only increased my feelings for Luffy, then all my efforts were in vain. Thus; I wanna be with him."

"Ace…" The demon's name escaped through the blond's lips in a small murmur. Sabo understood Ace's feelings well enough to know that he was speaking the truth.

"I've missed him way too much… I can't take it anymore when I know that nothing I do will make me stop loving him. So I might as well be here, near him… protecting him." The dark haired male finished smiling gently; so gently that it sent a pang of sadness to the blond's heart. Sabo could feel Ace's affection for Luffy overflowing through his words. And, although he was a demon, Ace's feelings were as pure and real as an angel's. However, the blond stared at him reluctantlywhich made the other male chuckle. He got closer to Sabo and gave him a friendly push on the back.

"Can't you trust your brother?" He asked with a gentle smile that washed the blond's worries away. He could feel it in fact; the dark haired man was undoubtedly more mature. Whatever had happened those 3 years, Ace had returned stronger and more reliable.

The blond smiled back feeling much more relieved, and returned the friendly push with his decision. "I guess you win this time."

"Like always." Ace affirmed smirking, feeling much more relieved.

"Shut up~" The other male said spreading his white wings and flying ahead of the demon, who followed him back right away calling out at him. Ace had missed those moments with Sabo, but he was finally back and would recover all the lost time. Thankfully he had regained Sabo's trust, so things could go back to normal. Above all, Ace was glad he had reassured the blond. He would make sure not to mess up things this time.

* * *

 **About the AceLu flashback in the beginning, I had wanted to write something between bromance and romance, since they were cute shotas there -w-, but I feel like I totally failed at it xD let me apologize for it u_u still I hope it had been enjoyable pwp**

 **Clarifying stuff or else people will be like "wtfk o.O" xD  
~ I think it's pretty easy to guess who Gabriel is :v but even if it isn't, it's okay I'll explain everything as the story is developed.  
~ about the 'checkmate' thing, I'll explain it as well in later chapters.  
I think it's all. And now, I feel like after this chapter people can guess the whole stuff easily pwp I'm so obvious haha**

 **Sorry for all the remaining ugly mistakes T~T  
See you in a month ;3  
Bye~Bye, **❤ **ヽ** **(*'** **､** **^*)chuu***


	3. Chapter II

**Surprise :'D (?) okay no, sorry haha. I think I'll need less than a month to update from now on, BUT please expect, always, monthly updates from me as I cannot assure you that I'll update this fast every time. In fact I think that next chapter will take me a bit longer to update (maybe?) because I'm gonna move and so I'll get really busy starting tomorrow ugh~ YuY**

 **Anyways minna, grab the popcorn and enjoy the drama, the angst and the fluffiness of this chapter *thumbs up* xD I have to confess that I was really into this while writing it, so I like this chapter very much (this is something very rare lmao)  
a warning… Light oocness, and I say light because Luffy can be very mature from time to time u_u but I still think I overreacted xD**

 **Without further ado, enjoy x)**

* * *

 **II**

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow." Luffy said standing up on his feet, smiling widely at his friends.

Before anyone could say anything, he exited the greenhouse in a hurry leaving the two women alone and concerned. Even though Luffy didn't give them any explanations, they knew very well to where he was going. However, only one of the feminine angels knew the reasons behind his fixation over Quadrifoglio, the great garden separating heaven and hell. Such a place was usually empty since long ago. Although it was a complete mystery, neither angels nor demons went to that place anymore; of course with the exception of Luffy and Ace. There were rumors about Sabo, the high level ranked angel, visiting that garden along with the other two as well, yet nobody dared to affirm it.

"Né Robin, is he going to the garden again?" Said woman nodded, letting the other continue her speech. "Is he still hopeful about his brother's return?" The orange haired woman asked with a frown. She was as worried as her best friend, yet she was also confused and very intrigued with Luffy's actions and way of thinking; after all, why did he care so much about that demon? She knew that they shared a special bond, yet as far as she knew they weren't real brothers so, to her, Luffy cared too much about Ace. Of course, she was well aware that Luffy cared too much about people very easily nevertheless, somehow, she could feel that Luffy cared about Ace in a different way. She could sense something bigger and stronger, definitely more intense, behind Luffy's behavior and feelings.

"What is it, Nami?" Robin asked with a concerned frown while looking at her friend.

Nami stared back at the raven haired woman looking too lost in her own thoughts to get focused on the other's question. The serious and unusual expression on her face sent a nervous shiver to Robin's spine. The dark haired angel swallowed thickly in anxiety.

"Nami?"

The redhead kept quiet, observing her friend, the seriousness growing in her expression; obviously scaring the other female. Robin's body began to shake in anticipation. Her heartbeat was incredibly faster; to the point of being painful. Robin didn't like that silence and that expression.

" _Could it be…"_

"Né Robin?"

Said angel swallowed hard one more time. "Yes?"

"Don't you find it strange?"

" _I should have known."_ Robin was starting to panic. However she knew that she had to remain calm if she wished Luffy's happiness.

"What is?"

"Luffy's behavior. Why does he worry so much about Portgas D. Ace? I know that they have a special connection but still, don't you find it strange?"

" _Luffy…"_ The unbearable pang in her heart was providing her a great feeling of desperation. Why was this happening now?

"I don't find it strange in the slightest. They are childhood friends right? It's normal that he will feel more concerned about Ace-san than anyone else." She only hoped she could convince Nami with her arguments, after all they were the pure truth; even though not the whole truth.

Nami frowned. She looked at the pink cup of tea over the round table of glass unsure. Was she really seeing things where they didn't exist, or hadn't Robin paid much attention at it? But no; it couldn't be that since Robin was a very clever woman.

"I know… I know all that but sometimes…" Nami hesitated for a moment, biting her lip hard enough to hurt herself.

" _Argh why am I hesitating? It's Robin! Be strong Nami!"_

"Né Robin, I don't want to think in this but maybe Luffy about Ace-"

"NAMI!" The dark haired angel stood up suddenly, slamming the table with the palms of her hands as the straw white chair where she had been sitting fell on the ground behind her with a loud thud.

A sudden silence possessed the peaceful greenhouse. The only sound reaching both angels' ears was coming from the large fountain in the middle of the flowers and trees placed a few feet away behind Nami. The orange haired woman stared at her friend in astonishment, too frightened due to the loud tone of her voice and unusual reaction. Her heart was racing in her chest and her body was shaking lightly. Nami just couldn't yet believe it. The always so calm and sweet Robin was so exalted and shaken… It was such an abnormal sight, that nobody would believe it if not seen with the eyes.

Yet, suddenly, Nami understood everything.

" _Ah I see, so you did notice it too Robin."_

Nami understood that unusual behavior now; Robin was acting out of fear. She only wanted Luffy's happiness and for that she couldn't afford any more people to suspect of the boy's real and secret feelings. It was understandable and acceptable. Yet, what Nami couldn't understand and accept in the slightest was the trust Robin had in her. Why couldn't she trust in Nami? She also wanted the best to her friend, so of course she wouldn't do anything that could possibly hurt Luffy. On the contrary, if able to do so, she would even help the boy. Forbidden or not, Nami would always put his feelings above everything else; even the rules of heaven and hell. Robin had hurt Nami by hiding such an important secret, however Nami was well aware that now wasn't the right time or place to discuss such things.

"I… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have implied that. You're right." The redhead angel smiled softly in order to reassure her friend. Another time she would for sure confront Robin about the trust she had in her friends, but for now she would act normally. She didn't want to worry the older angel even more for the time being. She could see in Robin's expression how desperate and panicked she was, and adding more angst to her already negative feelings would be too cruel.

Robin's desperation controlled her for a couple of more minutes. The woman remained quiet, in the same position as when she had yelled at her best friend previously. She had overreacted. Perhaps that had been the worst thing she could have done, but at that time she had been unable to think at all. The simple fact of imagining Luffy emotionally hurt, yet again, made her explode. Robin was glad and relieved in a way to see that Nami had decided to accept her arguments. She felt bad for her previous outburst but hopefully things would be forgiven and forgotten.

"I should be saying that too. I'm sorry for yelling so suddenly." The dark haired angel apologized back also smiling. Thankfully this topic was over and they were back to normal. Peace had returned to them once again; nevertheless not lasting too long to Robin's chagrin.

 **/***/***/***/***/**

 _... Their arms were wrapped around one another tightly; tightly enough to the point of being hard to breath. None of them wanted to let go the other, ever again._

 _Luffy's nails were deeply; painfully; desperately carved in Ace's warm flesh, scratching in need at the tattoo on his back. He was pulling him closer; pulling him into his life once again. ..._

 **/***/***/***/***/**

Robin fell down on her knees unable to support the weight of her body. Nami ran to her alarmed, calling the angel's name over and over again yet Robin was way too absorbed in her thoughts and unexpected feelings to even pay her friend's worries attention. Her heart raced in her chest and sudden tears rolled down over her cheeks. The sudden whirlwind of feelings she had received from her previous vision were too strong to be ignored, thus they took perfect control over her pure soul. The raven haired angel should be alarmed over what she saw, yet her heart felt great and uncontrollable happiness. Robin couldn't even think of how wrong that should be. To her it was everything but wrong, after all.

" _Luffy…"_

* * *

Quadrifoglio; as usual the nostalgic sight; the nostalgic wind blowing between trees and bushes, caressing countless flowers; their sweet scent dancing in the air, filling his lungs almost comforting his heart. Everything made him feel so lonely and empty without Ace; yet so calm and comfortable due to his memories from that place… Such a contrast of feelings didn't suddenly feel too bad anymore.

Luffy sat down on the grass, exactly on the same place he sat every Sunday; the same place where he had laughed, talked, smiled and sulked with the demon. But mainly, the place where he had openly loved Ace as a brother, and secretly as a lover. Whenever he was there, Luffy felt strangely closer to Ace. Perhaps because that was their special place.

Why had Ace left? Why hadn't he said anything to him?

Today was still the day those questions ran through the angel's mind, driving him to an even more tough state of exasperation and frustration. Luffy wanted answers, but none of those simple questions seemed to have them. Now the angel noticed that perhaps he didn't know the demon as well as he thought, otherwise he would know the reason of Ace's departure. And the hardest thing for Luffy was precisely that: not knowing the demon he loved for years as well as he thought. He wanted to know Ace… Luffy wanted to be the one knowing him better than anyone else. Luffy wanted to understand him! And, although he felt like it, he wouldn't give up so easily. He would come to understand him again.

The angel bit his lower lip hard in order to control his shaken emotions. He was starting to get used to the feeling, nonetheless. In the end he had never, not even once, stopped coming to the garden where he met Ace at Sundays. His main reason was, of course, hope; Luffy had never lost the hope of seeing Ace again. He was always hopeful that the demon would land in the garden, next to him at any moment, thus he didn't… he couldn't simply not go to the garden.

Another one of his reasons were his true feelings. Luffy didn't want to show how hard it was for him to forget Ace, whom everybody thought he loved simply as a brother, thus he needed a place where he could take it all out of his chest. He needed a place to think over things in peace and take his own decisions; so Quadrifoglio was the perfect place. Of course it had been painful coming there the first times, yet he started to get used to the feeling of loss and things got easier.

However there was something else that had helped him to surpass those hardest days, and that was a soft dark feather that he had found over him the day Ace had left. Whenever Luffy grabbed that feather close to him, it felt as if the demon was there with him, giving him strength to move on. It was strange, but it was real. The soft, almost nonexistent scent and warmth of the demon present in that feather only gave him more hope. Luffy believed that Ace would return. Although the unbearable wait was something painful; although it felt lonely going to the garden every Sunday and finding it empty, Luffy believed in the one he loved. Now more than ever after what Robin had told him about Ace's feather.

* * *

Three years… During that time life had been rough and hard to Ace. Being away from Luffy had had serious consequences to him, fortunately once he had started to get used at living without the angel, things got easier. Of course exploring the human world had been a very great and distracting adventure as well, so somehow the demon had been able to spend his days without thinking, too much, of the angel. However, there hadn't been a single night when he hadn't thought of him before falling asleep. The nightmares he had had concerning Luffy were, nonetheless, what had made it harder for him to bear. Images of Luffy suffering a harsh punishment in the hands of many angels and demons due to all the sins the demon had induced in him, were too unbearable and painful. But, above all, those dreams felt so real; so vivid that Ace had reached his limit after three years. He hadn't ever been afraid of anything, since he was strong and powerful; one of the best demons in hell surely, yet when it came to Luffy he couldn't help but wanting to protect the angel with all he had; even though he knew how strong Luffy was. Thus he decided to return to where he belonged: by Luffy's side.

So, thankfully, that painful torture had come to an end. Today, after what had seemed and felt like an eternity, Ace was at a few steps away from the place where he knew Luffy went every single Sunday, waiting… and waiting… and waiting for him without ever getting tired of it. Only knowing that made Ace the happiest demon ever.

* * *

"Luffy…"

The crestfallen angel's eyes widened at the so familiar tone of voice. The dark feather stuck between his fingers trembled ever so slightly. Reflexively he tightened the grip on it to make sure it was there, but mainly to not let it escape.

Was he hearing things? For a moment he thought so as the feather was still there, between his thumb and index fingers. Then if… if he looked back, in the direction of that gentle tone of voice, would he start hallucinating or would he see Ace again, finally? Could he really believe in that, or should he doubt?

His heart thumped strongly; unstoppably against his ribcage. The growing anxiety inside him was taking his breath away, bit by bit. He swallowed thickly, nervously, yet feeling determined in facing the truth. He wasn't one to hesitate anyways. Luffy looked back, slowly, his heartbeat increasing more and more by the second, and the need to confirm if that voice belonged to Ace in reality or if it was a mere fantasy. Out of the corner of his eye, he could already catch the glimpse of a shadow and his heart skipped a beat; the hope within him growing to an incredible extent.

Could it be?

He stood up on his feet and turned around without doubting anymore. And then, time stopped for him. Luffy's lips trembled as his mouth hang open; he wanted to speak; to utter the dark haired demon's name, but his voice refused to leave his mouth. His whole body refused to function.

Was it really him?

Wasn't it only his brain; his heart deceiving him?

" _Ace…"_

Was he really there, in front of him?

" _Ace…"_ His body finally listened to him and allowed him to move, step by step, very slowly as if in a trance, towards the other male.

Was it really Ace?

Could he really believe in his eyes?

He wanted to; so bad.

"Ace…"

All his doubts were washed away as he heard his name leaving the demon's mouth one more time.

"Luffy"

Slow steps turned into a fast run and before he knew it his arms were tightly embracing Ace's body as if his life depended on it.

Caught by surprise, Ace hesitated for a couple of seconds, yet he missed Luffy so much that in the end he was unable to endure it, and so he returned the tight embrace with as much feeling as Luffy.

Their arms were wrapped around one another tightly; tightly enough to the point of being hard to breath. None of them wanted to let go of the other, ever again.

Luffy's nails were deeply; painfully; desperately carved in Ace's warm flesh, scratching in need at the tattoo on his back. He was pulling him closer; pulling him into his life once again. Yet the emptiness he felt for those long three years without Ace near him was far from being filled. A simple hug wasn't enough to fill that void in his heart or to comfort him in the slightest, but it helped to kill the insecurity he felt over the years. Ace was finally back. He wouldn't let him go, ever again; even if it killed him.

He distanced himself ever so slightly from the taller male, and looked him in the eyes. Luffy was trying to get all the answers for each one of the unanswered questions he had asked himself for those three years.

Ace, on the other hand, was fighting an impossible fight within him.

He should resist. He had to resist. But… But seeing him right there in front of his eyes; feeling him this close once again, enveloped between his arms, their warmth mixed together; and looking into his eyes… those orbs that were staring right back at his own precisely in the same way, with the same glint; the same need and fondness, Ace felt his strong and suppressed feelings explode fiercely inside him. That explosion of feelings made him react impulsively, nonetheless. His large hands cupped both Luffy's cheeks abruptly, as his face was lowered eagerly to the angel's with parted lips more than ready to have what they most yearned for.

Yet he stopped at the last second, his mouth mere inches away from Luffy's and his eyes widening in shock. The demon didn't move a single muscle. He was totally still; frozen by his own actions.

What had he been about to do?

Ace gritted his teeth and frowned deeply, shutting his eyes tightly as a sudden realization eat at his half-dead/half-alive consciousness. Ace couldn't do this. He couldn't induce any more sins in the younger male's soul or else Luffy would be severely punished. Tortured until death. A very merciless death. And he couldn't allow that to happen in any way. Otherwise why had he returned then? Hadn't he decided to come back so he could protect his dear younger brother? Hadn't he promised Sabo to get under control? Did Sabo's trust mean so little to him? Of course not! The blond's trust meant so much to him that he couldn't simply go and betray him.

But shit, it was so hard. It was so painful to resist; to fight against that unbearable urge and need to create a deeper connection with Luffy. All he had to do was lean his lips less than a centimeter away from Luffy's and everything would change. Everything would make more sense in his life. But he couldn't. Ace couldn't do that, thus he gritted his teeth more strongly, and squeezed his already tightly shut eyes even harder in order to endure his needs and uncontrollably strong feelings. His thumbs caressed Luffy's cheeks softly yet desperately at the same time, as he himself lost the balance and stumbled in desperate steps towards the angel, as Luffy's back bumped roughly against one of the many trees behind him. Ace was trying to win that wild fight of reason versus feelings within him; reason clearly losing, yet he would make sure to change that. He had to, above all.

"Shit!" The demon cursed exasperated.

Luffy moaned in pain because his back ached against the tree; in need and exasperation and frustration and sadness, in turmoil of emotions because he knew how Ace was feeling. He understood him so well it hurt. And then realization hit him hard; all the answers to his questions being replied so easily. Ace had left so he could forget Luffy. He could forget those forbidden feelings. He could forget everything, so he would protect him. The idiot!

"I'll kick your ass!" Luffy said determined in doing exactly that because Ace had caused pain to the both of them and was still decided in doing it. However for what if it was clearly proved that none of them could erase those feelings from their hearts?

And so, just like that, Luffy stopped the war of feelings that had been tormenting the demon. Luffy's sharp and honest words had brought some peace to Ace's restless heart.

The demon's eyes snapped open at that unexpected affirmation, and looked straight at Luffy's orbs that were still observing him with the same fondness and need as before, yet now with a glint of determination shining in them; dragging him into that carefree world of his.

* * *

"That idiot-" As those words left his mouth, Sabo ran towards his brothers in order to prevent the great craziness they were about to do, yet a hand on his arm stopped him from doing so. He quickly looked back, upset at whoever had dared to prevent him at a moment like this. The blond just felt like killing them on the spot for interrupting him. Nevertheless, that feeling quickly abandoned him as he saw who had stopped him. His eyes looked up, at the beautiful dark haired angel stopped in mid-air with her white wings extended sublimely, supporting her in the air.

"Robin?" He was confused. Nobody had ever dared to set their foot inside that garden, yet from all the angels in heaven, the one he less expected to see there was Nico Robin. "What... are you doing here?" He asked hesitantly, more due to his confusion and surprise than anything.

The feminine angel released the blond's arm as she felt that he wouldn't run anymore. She beat her wings softly, and landed down on the green grass of Quadrifoglio right next to Sabo.

"If…" Robin started softly, making the male raise an eyebrow. "If you go there and prevent them from doing what they want, what do you think it will happen, Sabo-kun?"

At her confusing question, the blond frowned, obviously not understanding the meaning behind it.

"If you stop Ace-san and Luffy from showing each other their real feelings, what do you think it will happen then?" She asked once again, deepening the sense of her previous question so the blond would know what she meant by it.

"Isn't it obvious? I'll prevent their death. They will be punished if they ever do what they want, Robin you should know that. It happened once already."

"You're wrong." She stated calmly; so calmly that it lightly annoyed him.

"I am not wrong. You should remember of those two as well-"

"I am not talking about that; I am talking about Ace-san and Luffy being punished. You are wrong."

"What?"

"They won't be punished. How could they if no one ever comes here? Nobody will find out if we do not tell this to anyone." Robin said as calmly as ever, astonishing the blond angel.

"Are you… You can't be! Are you serious?" He asked unable to fully develop his speech.

"Those two share a bond stronger than any other, so trying to separate them will only draw them to each other even more. Besides the longer they are distanced from each other, the more their feelings will increase. Haven't you noticed that yet?" As she finished her speech, Sabo remembered Ace's words when they had met a couple of nights ago. Ace had indeed told him that his feelings towards Luffy had increased… He looked carefully at the feminine angel as if searching for something, when suddenly something clicked inside him and everything made sense.

"I see; so it's like that huh? I should have suspected when you suddenly prevented me from interrupting them." The dark haired woman smiled softly at him as he let out a small sigh. Sabo looked back at Ace and Luffy and grinned somehow less afraid of the consequences of their actions. "I guess I'll have to close my eyes about them, then."

"That is surely a good decision, Sabo-kun."

"You know that if something really bad happens, we both will be part of it too right? We will also be punished."

"I do. But I'm on Luffy's side."

The blond chuckled, satisfied with her reply. "Oh and Robin," Said woman looked at him waiting for the rest of his speech. He smirked and continued, "…welcome to the seven lights of God."

Robin simply nodded smiling knowingly at the blond. She had always suspected of her ancestry, and today when her rank had finally risen, she had her confirmation. It's not as if being part of the seven lights of God would change who she was, most likely if something ever happened to Luffy like Sabo had implied, she would surely, along with the blond angel, be on the boy's side and inevitably God would lose two of the heaven's soldiers. However Robin was ready. And Sabo seemed as ready as her. Luffy and Ace would surely be protected.

* * *

"Wha-"

Luffy's hands over his own interrupted him from uttering anything else.

"If you ever leave me again, I'll really kick your ass!" Ace was wrong if he thought he couldn't be any more surprised than he had been so far. Luffy's words made his heart jump in his chest due to the true meaning of them. Any feeling of hesitation and despair he felt vanished in the blink of an eye, and Ace felt so free suddenly. The heavy chains created by his forbidden feelings towards Luffy had finally been destroyed, so he felt that now he didn't need to run away. He didn't have to endure his feelings for Luffy anymore. Shit; he felt so complete just by witnessing all that!

The demon leaned his forehead to the angel's, his hands pulling his face closer to his own as his lips were curved in a very warm smile.

"Sorry for being so selfish."

"It can't be helped naa? I'll forgive you this time." Luffy uttered squeezing Ace's hands gently.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Thus, without any more hesitation; without any more fears, Ace leaned his mouth to Luffy's and felt how their lips melted together in the warmest of the kisses.

* * *

 **Etto, about that foreign word, "Quadrifoglio", it's the Italian name for "Four-leaf clover" x)**

 **Mistakes… Forgive me for making them QwQ you have no idea the quantity of times I read a chapter to correct it ;u; it becomes painful at some point lmao**

 **Also, from here on expect some comedy and lots of fluffiness and kawaiiness *and some sexiness every now and then* */U/*** ❤ ~

 **Hope it hadn't been too bad :3 see you on next chap, which will be pretty boring as I will describe action :'V ~ xDD  
Bye~Bye, **❤ **ヽ** **(*'** **､** **^*)chuu***


	4. Chapter III

**Yô minna -v-)/ like I told you it took me a full month to update (pwp I got really busy *sigh*) and let me tell you how I suffered to write this chapter QwQ in first place I wasn't supposed to write anything like this and I'm probably trying to kill myself with the things I plan to write from now on because I'm no good at describing stuff like this, but it's the type of shit I like and I couldn't help myself! Maa, we all have weaknesses, I'll try to polish mine bit by bit uvu.**

 **Oh oh please do not misunderstand Sabo's actions in the beginning of the chap! I think I made it obvious why he did what he did, but if you have any question feel free to ask, I'll gladly reply x)**

 **I think it's all xP. As usual mistakes ahead, this time I may also have typos bc I bought a new laptop and its keyboard is totally different from the one of my old pc ~v~ and it's hard as fuck to get used to this, seriously. I've read this many times, like I do always, still if I let some typo escape forgive me.  
Other than that, please try to enjoy as much as it's possible though this might be quite boring ;w;**

* * *

 **III**

* * *

When the soft contact of lips on lips was broken, the lingering sweetness in them filled their hearts with happiness. That so desired happiness overflowed from within them to their mouths that instantly smiled at each other's. Their eyes looked deeply into each others', speaking all the unsaid words. They had so much to tell to one another after all, but a simple stare was more than enough for them to understand everything. And Luffy was glad that he could understand Ace. He had felt so frustrated; so insecure all this time thinking that perhaps he didn't understand him like he had thought, but it had all been a misunderstanding created by the sudden loss he had suffered. In truth he did understand him better than anyone else.

Their fingers were sweetly intertwined as their hands, now holding into each others, slid down to each side of their bodies. Their foreheads were leaned against each other, and when their orbs sparkled intensely one last time, Ace's lips were sweetly pressed against Luffy's one more time. Their eyes fluttered close as they absorbed the gentleness of that sweet kiss. The warm contact, nonetheless, lasted simple seconds this time, yet before they knew it, their mouths were joined together softly once again. After that kiss it came one more… and another… and another… because a kiss wasn't enough; two kisses weren't enough; three kisses weren't enough and four kisses were far from being enough to fill that stubborn void in their hearts. So they kissed; again… and again… and again… infinitely, always very sweetly, filling the emptiness with warmth, and love, and happiness, and all the tender feelings that were making them smile between the small kisses; and soon enough those pure feelings had pushed the bitterness and the angst away.

It all felt so right… Their entwined fingers, their lips softly pressed together, their hearts beating in sync… it all made so much sense that they just wanted time to stop so they could remain like that forever.

"Until when will you keep sucking each other's faces?" Ace was kicked away from Luffy, looking taken aback for short seconds. Yet, his brain soon recognized that unexpected voice and shock took control over him. The demon looked at the blond angel with wide eyes and a thumping heart. Seeing the blond's back made all the bitter feelings return. Ace had totally forgotten about his promise to Sabo for a short while; he knew that he had no excuse for that, however while listening to and feeling deep down Luffy's true feelings made him forget about the whole world and even his best friend; dear brother; his only support in heaven and hell. Ace should be thankful; more than that, but of course that when it came to Luffy nothing else mattered. They had suffered so much and for so long, that now that they were finally together he didn't need anything else. Luffy was his everything. Luffy was his world. However, Sabo was too part of that world. He was also very important to him. Shit; he didn't want to compare. They couldn't be compared! But he had screwed things up for real this time. Sabo would never forgive him now, and Ace was afraid of that because he didn't want to lose a friend; his important family in such a way. Yet, if he did lose him, Ace would do anything to recover Sabo's trust and friendship.

The demon swallowed hard feeling his heartbeat increase by the second. His eyes looked at his surroundings, while he thought of a way to apologize; though he knew that in first place he shouldn't have never broken his promise with the angel. But now was too late for regrets. The least he could do was apologizing sincerely, so Sabo would know how serious he was.

"S-Sabo I-" He tried, hesitating inevitably, when suddenly the blond's actions surprised him incredibly to the point of forgetting his apologies.

Sabo's lips were smashed against Luffy's in a quick peck. His hands cupped the younger angel's cheeks, squeezing them tightly, which made the boy complain.

"Shabo ish hursh!"

"My poor pure brother, growing up so fast~." The blond bemoaned frowning lightly.

Honestly Ace was shocked, but above all he felt a pang of jealousy and before even realizing it, the demon rushed to the angel and pulled him away from Sabo, holding him tightly between his arms. The younger angel could barely breath with his face pressed against the demon's body. Luffy tried to complain, but all his complaints were muffled by Ace's warm chest.

"Oi, oi Sabo~kun what are you doing to your pure brother?" Ace asked with a mocking tone but definitely controlled by jealousy.

Sabo got closer to the pair, and held Luffy's arm pulling him away from the demon. His lips were curved in a small smirk while he spoke, "My, I'm obviously greeting my dear brother. We're family, I've all the right in doing so. Weren't you doing the same just a while ago?" The blond's tone was mockingly as well, and as soon as Ace noticed this he felt the great heavy burden on his shoulders vanish. His heart felt relief because Sabo wasn't mad! Sabo didn't feel any hate or disappointment towards him and that was all Ace needed to feel better with himself. Still, the demon knew that his behavior and his choices had most likely hurt the blond angel, but Ace would do anything to compensate Sabo.

However, the pang of jealousy in his heart was still bothering him, and he couldn't really ignore it.

"Heh so you greet him like that because he's your dear brother huh… Funny because I'm also your brother and you've never greeted me like that~" Ace stated ironically with a broad smirk.

Luffy struggled between his arms and Sabo's hand on his arm, yet he was unable to free himself.

"Oh my, forgive me for I have not noticed it sooner. I never thought that you also wanted me to greet you like that~" Sabo closed the distance between him and Ace, leaning his face closer to the demon's, yet a sudden jerk of the youngest of the trio pushed the blond away.

"No!" Luffy glared at Sabo with furrowed brows. On the other hand, his arms were wrapped around the now surprised demon's neck as he pulled him down until their faces were mere inches apart from each other's. The younger angel's mouth was parted, and more words left his lips. "Ace is mine!"

Both Sabo's and Ace's eyes widened incredibly at Luffy's vehement words. But the taken aback demon was even more astonished at Luffy's action. The angel stood on the tips of his toes trying to reach Ace's lips with his own, which worked easily and ended with him giving a sweet peck on the demon's lips. Such gesture was easily understood as a reaffirmation for his bold statement.

"Oh my…" Sabo smirked behind the hand now hiding his face. The surprise he felt was far from vanishing. He had always known Luffy's feelings towards Ace, and he knew how straightforward and impulsive the boy could be, however it was also because of his purity that he was unable to lie, thus Luffy was usually always more honest than anyone else. Still, Sabo wasn't expecting him to be as jealous and possessive as Ace. This discovery was something really interesting and amusing to him. "You two sure are something else." _Totally perfect for each other_ , Sabo couldn't help but think that. Yet, truth to be told, since they were younger that Sabo had always thought things like those. He hadn't just paid it great attention.

Ace looked at Sabo with lightly flushed cheeks and a racing heart, but somehow seeing his amused expression made the demon forget the embarrassment of Luffy's unexpected words and actions. He hadn't yet forgotten that he had betrayed the angel's trust, and so the guilt he felt before was back. Even though he had been relieved by Sabo's expression of amusement, he still felt like he had to apologize. Above all, he had to make Sabo understand his true emotions.

"Sabo, I'm sorry." He said before anything else could interrupt him. His heart was racing faster but now due to feelings like anxiety and nervousness.

Sabo stared at him with great seriousness. The following seconds were passed in silence. Such silence was pure torture to Ace, but somehow deep down inside him he thought that he deserved it.

A deep sigh from Sabo brought the demon back to reality.

"I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry for increasing your pain."

Ace and Luffy stared at the blond dumbfounded. Sabo chuckled at their expressions.

"I mean it was because of me that you left, right Ace? I've always reinforced how wrong your feelings for Luffy were. Somehow that lead to your departure, and that only made you both suffer. So, if possible, please forgive me."

So he wasn't the only one feeling guilty; Sabo also felt guilty. Somehow, after witnessing that Ace knew that there was nothing he should forgive or apologize for. Both of them had been stupid enough to hurt the other with their unnecessary actions and choices. Thus they should simply forget all this and move on. Still, Ace knew it wasn't as simple as that, so he decided to do what he thought it was the best thing at the moment.

"I forgive you if you forgive me." He said smirking widely, utterly confident in his decision.

For brief moments the angel seemed taken aback, but soon enough he understood the meaning of Ace's words and so he smirked back as confident and satisfied as the demon.

"Is that so?" With a more serious expression Sabo looked at the younger angel and asked, "Luffy, are you ready for what awaits you?"

Seconds that looked like hours passed. The seriousness of Luffy's expression was breath-taking like always, still it was a sight that didn't last too long as it was easily spoiled by a wide grin and eyes that displayed great determination.

"Yeah."

"It's good to know that." Sabo stated grinning back. "Then, I'll leave the pair of idiots alone." The blond turned on his heels ready to leave the two males behind, when something came up to his mind and made him stop on his tracks in order to face the demon. "It's true Ace, have you told him about that?"

Understanding the angel's question, the demon grinned yet he felt the need to tease Sabo as a payback for what he had done to Luffy before, so he replied, "My mouth was quite busy, you know."

"You shameless bastard." Sabo smirked.

"What? What? What are you two talking about?" Luffy asked pouting due to the mystery the other two were keeping.

"Né Luffy…" Ace stared at the boy and continued, "…let's be soul hunters?" He asked him with a wide smirk, already anticipating Luffy's answer.

The angel's eyes beamed with excitement, and clearly unable to control it Luffy answered enthusiastically, "Yeah!"

Ace and Sabo could only grin at the expected reaction of the younger angel.

* * *

"Tell me again, why are fallen angels the ones testing us?" Ace asked looking at the sight in front of him, the palace of crystal. Today was still the day the demon couldn't understand why such a horrid place was named like that. Beautiful was simply its name, the palace itself was a regular cavern hidden in the forest of life behind trees and rocks. Its outside displayed a dark aura just like its dark inside, simply illuminated by a couple of torches here and there, yet they seemed to lessen in quantity the farther they walked in the cavern.

"Fallen angels are the only ones able to summon ghosts, thus only they can test whoever wishes to become a soul hunter." Sabo replied looking at their surroundings. He would never like this place no matter how many times he went there. The palace gave him the chills and the creatures in it were a kind that he would never trust no matter what.

"Ghosts? Really? Amazing! Aah I want to see one!" Luffy was more excited than ever with the discoveries he was already making, since he knew only little things about what being a soul hunter was. Still, he could barely control his anxiety to finally become one.

"You're as lively as ever. What a simple-minded guy you are Luffy." Ace stated teasingly.

Luffy glared at the demon pouting. "Leave me alone."

Ace found it adorable; the way Luffy furrowed his brows while staring at him with an obvious glint of annoyance, was the cutest thing ever. That's why he teased him whenever he could.

"Hahahaha!" An unexpected wicked laugh forced them to stop. Of course if not for Ace and Sabo stopping Luffy, the angel would keep walking as if nothing had happened.

"What; what? Is it the ghost? Where is it?" His wide eyes sparkled in excitement.

"You're such an idiot!" Ace remarked.

"Ghosts don't appear so easily, Luffy." Sabo said looking everywhere in order to find the source of that laugh.

"We got new guests." A voice said.

"Waah, I'm so happy!" A second voice sounded more cheerfully.

"Now, this has been rare nowadays né?" A third voice stated sounding quite surprised.

"Rare; rare! How rare!" A fourth and fifth voices echoed enthusiastically right after the other.

"Let's not make them wait then." The first of all voices said with a wicked tone.

"Angels and demon, welcome to our palace of crystal."

The sound of the red flame of the fire in the torches vanishing reached their ears and before they even had the time to process what was happening, a sudden brightness dazzled them. Their eyes were forcefully closed as a way to be protected, but well aware of their surroundings, the three of them opened them the next second and astonishment was what the surprising sight awakened in them. The before dark cavern was now a well illuminated space made of ice. The previous dark rocks had been replaced by pure white ice. The floor, the roof, the walls... everything was covered in ice. As for the torches, those had now been replaced by light blue lights floating magically in the air around the whole cold space.

"I'll go, you will take care of the barrier." The owner of the first of all voices revealed himself as soon as that order left his mouth. The man had a tall stature however his features were hidden by the hoodie of a long dark cloak covering his entire body. The only visible thing was his mouth, always smiling wickedly. Both Ace and Sabo disliked him. Luffy, on the other hand, was enthusiastically staring at the suspicious man.

"So, which one of you wants to become a shitty hunter?" The man's orbs eyed the three guests under the hoodie and an expression of disgust crossed his features as he saw Sabo. He tsked mentally, unnerved by the blond's presence in the palace. Only now that he was this close to the three of them the man had realized Sabo's true identity. "The blondie over there-" He waited for Sabo's vision to focus on him to continue his speech, "What is an archangel doing here?"

Perceiving the venom in the suspicious man's voice, Ace decided to interfere. "He's accompanying us. We are the ones who want to become soul hunters."

The man's eyes kept focused on Sabo, still he ordered, "Crystel, let's get started."

"Understood." One of the previous voices replied respectfully.

"Come closer, both of you." The man demanded.

Ace and Luffy stared at one another briefly and with a determined grin they obeyed the suspicious man's order. They stepped closer to him; always side by side, and when they were a few feet away from him, a transparent blue light surrounded the three of them forming a large circle. The demon and the angel stared surprised at the barrier suddenly created, yet as soon as the other man began to talk they quickly forgot their amazement.

"As you know all soul hunters have weapons, so you also will need one. That weapon is created thanks to your strongest wish; for example, if you wish to be the strongest man of this world then your weapon will have an equivalent power and form. Of course this will depend from people and their own powers." The man explained and Ace listened to carefully. Luffy, nonetheless, was starting to get impatient.

"Né, when will we become hunters? Hurry up!" The angel demanded with a small pout.

The man smirked wickedly which sent a cold shiver up Ace's spine.

"You're an eager fellow. What is your name?"

"Luffy."

"Luffy huh. I dunno if you'll be this eager once you know where you're getting yourself into." The man muttered and Ace couldn't help but get alarmed at his words.

"What do you mean?" The demon asked receiving a simple smirk as an answer instead.

"This barrier will help you to reach the voice of your own powers. All you need to do is close your eyes and think what is it that you wish to do with your weapon. Only then can I start testing you."

"How boring." Luffy bemoaned.

"The faster you start, the faster you'll become a hunter." The man said.

"Luffy, let's get started."

Somehow Ace's voice gave him life, and so Luffy decided to do what the man had explained. The two of them closed their eyes and tried to get focused on the power flowing inside them. Obviously it was an easier task for Ace than for Luffy, as the demon was the first of the two hearing the inner voice of his powers. However, not too long after Luffy too was able to hear it; and he paid it great attention.

* * *

Sabo was starting to get impatient. The place was giving him the chills, and he felt several eyes on him burning with great rage. It wasn't a secret to anyone that fallen angels felt a strong hatred towards archangels, still Sabo never thought it was this strong. If he wasn't as powerful as he is, he'd have lost consciousness long ago.

Suddenly a white feather appeared in front of his eyes magically, pulling him away from those negative feelings. Hesitantly, Sabo grabbed it and as soon as his fingertips touched it, Robin's voice sounded inside his head.

 _"Sabo, you have to stop them. Luffy and Ace can't become soul hunters no matter what! Please, stop them! I'm going to the palace, until I get there please do something."_

Robin's pleading voice vanished as well as the feather. He didn't understand Robin's warning but he knew that he could and should trust her above all, thus he began to feel alarmed too. He had to prevent Ace and Luffy, the only problem would be how to do it? How could he enter inside the unbreakable barrier of fallen angels? How could he try to do anything without having a fallen angel attacking him right away? Desperation arose in him. Sabo did not know what to do.

* * *

An intense light burst in front of Ace, forcing the suspicious man to shut his eyes tightly. Several seconds passed and when they felt that the light had weakened, both the man and the demon opened their eyes and looked at the so desired weapon. Twin guns, one black and the other white, floated in front of Ace trapped in a small bubble of light. Ace simply stared at them and felt their power trying to reach his very soul. He felt like the guns were staring back at him; greeting their owner. Ace felt unable to look away. Nevertheless, the same light as his burst in front of Luffy intensely as well, and that made him avert his eyes from the twin guns to look at the angel.

Different from Ace, Luffy's light burst into nothing. In front of him there wasn't a single weapon. Yet the angel felt something different within his body. Something had changed, he just didn't know yet what exactly. Ace too felt that change. Although it had happened inside Luffy's body, he felt it as if it had happened with himself. And somehow, that feeling gave him the courage to face his weapons and accept their powers.

"Oi, oi is this for real?" The man asked to no one in particular, flabbergasted by the twin guns his eyes were seeing and the lack of weapons he had witnessed on the angel's side.

The demon moved his hands closer to the small bubble trapping his twin guns, and the second he grabbed them Ace's body was consumed by a strong power. A power greater than he had ever felt. Unable to control it, Ace let it flow throughout his entire core, feeling every single spot of him being easily; strongly filled with it. Nevertheless, he felt incomplete. There was something missing inside him and in that new power.

Just like the demon; Luffy too felt a strange power overflowing from within him. His heart was racing, pumping that power to reach its true destiny. Yet, strangely, as soon as it abandoned him, that power always returned to his body. It was as if it was lost on its way. Luffy felt that he needed to find the rightful source of that strong power, but how? Suddenly something clicked inside him. Luffy's eyes looked at Ace's and he saw in them the answer he needed. And somehow he too felt like Ace had found what he was looking for, since a satisfied expression spoiled his previous confused features. Luffy and Ace grinned at each other knowingly.

Ace grabbed the twin guns more determinedly, both placed on each side of his body pointing at Luffy, awaiting for their true power to arrive. Luffy, on the other hand, extended his arms towards Ace, as if trying to reach his guns by the small distance separating them. The angel and the demon stared intensely at each other, and soon enough their mouths began to utter the words that flowed freely and magically through their minds.

"God of all identities, wake up, shed your blood and tears to me Portgas D. Ace/Monkey D. Luffy your master, owner of your soul... I free you!"

* * *

Sabo stared at his two friends in awe, unable to process the true meaning of the sudden happening. Now, more than ever, Sabo felt impotent before the astonishing sight of Ace's and Luffy's change.

"What has been done cannot be undone anymore." Robin's voice sounded concerned; sadly and desperately in his ears and suddenly Sabo understood everything. However now was too late to do anything.

* * *

 **oh gosh I hope it hadn't been too boring QwQ (this exhausted my brain tbh :V hahaha) *dat aside* can you imagine Ace with twin guns? oh gawd asdfghjklç~ *dies* -||A||-  
** **Sorry for the cliffhanger u.u**

 **Anyways next chap will probably take me this long to update too (if not longer -X-) bc two people requested me fics and I want to get rid of that to go on with this! And I really want to write for this fic, so much; especially now that I've figured out the baby's name pwp I just want to reach a certain part so bad... ugh kami yo, why are you so mean to me? Okay enough xD**

 **Once again, sorry for mistakes!  
Bye~Bye, ❤⌒ヽ(*'**ε **^*)chuu***

 **PS:. Thank you so, so much for your reviews QwQ they motivate me a lot always! I'm so glad to know that people actually enjoy this! Really thank you :') ❤**


	5. Chapter IV

**Yô :3... xO an unexpected fast update! It's unexpected even to me bc when I started writing this 2 days ago I had intended to write only the beginning of it and then continue bit by bit for the next days. But before I could even realize it, I had half of this written O.O! I was very inspired and motivated thanks to the new kudos and subscribers I got on ao3, plus the new followers here... (thank you** ❤ **pwp) *although I lost a follower :V but I gained three more right after so.. oh well it happens lmao* And... well the plot of this fic is getting deeper than I had intended at first lol *dat aside* I like this chapter very much for a whole lot of reasons, but especially bc I'm getting better at describing this kind of stuff (at least I think so :v pls don't crush my happy feels TuT~ xDD)**

 **Then, go enjoy my half-assed attempt at mystery and action, the drama and the angst, all the revelations, and the sweet and romantic fluff QwQ** ❤ ****all this with ugly mistakes in the middle, pls be careful with your eyes while reading u.u****

* * *

 **I** **V**

* * *

 _"Wishes can entwine souls. It is believed in heaven and hell since long ago. Yet, there are souls already entwined to each others. When that is the case, it can mean both happiness and unhappiness."_

* * *

" _Boy, what is your wish?" Luffy wanted many things. Some of them being more important than others, obviously, but in the end he still wanted them all. One of the most important things being the need of power. Luffy wanted to be strong; to become stronger, so he could protect those he loved the most. However he wanted to gain that strength on his own, otherwise it wouldn't be neither fun nor interesting. Thus he immediately discarded the idea of wishing for power._

 _That left him with a single thing that he wished for just as much as power; perhaps more. Although he wanted to protect friends, family, people whom he liked in general, Luffy wasn't worried in the slightest with becoming stronger at this precise moment because he knew that he would always get what he wanted, so long as he did not give up on it. Luffy was nonetheless concerned over the fact of not being able to reach that important wish of his. He was afraid of that, more than anything in the world. He had already felt what it was like losing sight of it. He did not wish for the same to happen; ever again. He did not want to feel that unbearable pain ever again._

 _Luffy faced the source of his powers, a rather warm red light that illuminated his dark inner world, determination written all over his face. The angel told it his wish._

 _"I wish to be..."_

* * *

 _"Oi, insolent brat, what do you wish for?" The source of that arrogant and clearly amused_ _voice came from a vivid orange light illuminating the darkness surrounding him._

 _Ace smirked looking into the light, as if penetrating it with his confident orbs. In his mind there was only a single wish, thus he wouldn't hesitate in asking for it. Ace had, after all, learned his lesson in the most painful way, and he wasn't willing to make the same mistake; ever again. Even if he had to go against heaven and hell. Thus, the demon spoke aloud to the orange light._

 _"My wish is_ _only one; it is to be…"_

* * *

"Lu-Luffy..." Ace's voice sounded, barely audible yet with a clear tone of astonishment. Now that the sudden explosion of light had finally ceased and he had regained the ability to see, his eyes were glued to the figure of the angel. But, could he still think of Luffy as an angel? The incredible and unrecognizable sight of him said otherwise. Had the spell they both had uttered in unison been the cause of Luffy's change? Nevertheless, he himself didn't seem to have changed, in any way, besides from the chains now attached to his twin guns, somehow linked to Luffy's body...

Who was also flabbergasted by the current sight of Luffy was the fallen angel. He couldn't believe in his eyes. He hadn't seen something of this kind ever, although he had heard rumors about a certain pair with similar powers. Yet, different from the demon and the angel, the fallen angel knew the meaning of such powers. And their consequences. Yet he still found it amusing. Witnessing something like this while he lived would be very interesting and exciting. Perhaps the best thing he had and would ever witness. Ah, he couldn't wait for the future of those poor souls.

Ace's hands suddenly squeezed the weapons; his heart raced in concern. He had a bad feeling about everything.

* * *

"Robin, I'm sorry I-" Sabo couldn't get rid of the feeling of guilt within him. Having seen his two friends; the only ones he considered as family, having their future suddenly ruined had been too shocking for him to react. Still, he should have been capable of doing something. And now, being unable of undoing everything, was too painful.

"It wasn't your fault. Neither it was mine. Even though I sent you that message, I knew that this couldn't have been prevented. Still, I hoped for it." The blond angel furrowed his brows and clenched his teeth in agony due to Robin's confession. He did not know exactly what it felt like being able to see the future but being unable of preventing it from happening, however he could imagine it. Robin had to bear the pain all on her own because of her powers. Robin's powers were unfair. Perhaps, that was why she was more mature than all of the angels in heaven. Sabo found himself suddenly admiring the raven haired angel and her inner strength.

* * *

The soft tinkling of chains penetrated the barrier earlier created by the fallen angels, and echoed throughout the entire palace. The sound; the view of the angel who was making it provoked either astonishment or pain to those who observed and heard it.

Luffy's ankles... Luffy's wrists... Luffy's neck... all of them adorned with golden chains, as if he were an imprisoned slave. The foreign chains surprisingly connected him to Ace's guns. On his back a pair of dual colored wings, the left being black and the right being white, had been born yet they fitted the angel so well that whoever observed them would think that they were part of him since ever, when in truth Luffy hadn't ever had wings. One of his widened eyes, in shock and disbelief at his own appearance, had lost its natural color, being replaced by a vivid red one. Nevertheless, surprisingly, the only unchangeable thing in him, that somehow reassured him, were the angel's white clothing; his usual shorts and long-sleeved shirt.

Luffy couldn't recognize himself.

"Ace..." The angel murmured almost inaudibly, as he stared at the demon.

Luffy didn't know how to react; what to think out of this; nor what would happen from now on. Still, as he observed Ace, who observed him back, finally able to look away from the chains connecting them to one another, he felt determined in facing the future because Ace was there, with him. Those chains were the vivid proof of it. Whatever happened, they would be together.

"Luffy..."

Ace, nonetheless, wasn't as confident as Luffy. He was indeed determined on facing whatever came upon them with the angel, however the uneasiness he felt due to Luffy's appearance was too great for him to discard it that easily. The demon was aware of the consequences of their forbidden love, but as long as nobody found out about it then they would be safe, yet what would it be the consequences of that sudden transformation? What would other angels think when they saw Luffy's dual colored wings and eyes? Ace was sure that the punishment for it wouldn't be soft. And that scared him. The demon knew that Luffy couldn't be labeled as an angel anymore, but then, what should he be labeled as?

Not a full second after, his mouth muttered the obvious, or so he assumed. "A fallen angel..."

"You're wrong. Don't put us on the same place as the ones of your kind. Even though he has black and white wings like a fallen angel, that doesn't make him one as well." The rude and wicked man, who had remained quiet until now, spoke all of a sudden interrupting Ace's thoughts. For once the demon was thankful for that, because those words relieved his concerns a little. The fallen angel noticed that, and decided to add mockingly, "Are you relieved because he's not one of us? I wouldn't be if I was you, because his wings have a worse meaning."

"What... What do you mean?" His concerns returned full force.

"I cannot tell you unless you finish the test." The demon felt irritated at that statement; but what upset him the most was the other man's blissful tone of voice. "You don't have to look so mad. Although we call it a test, it's a simple simulation. We don't really test anyone, however, both angels and demons need us if they want to become soul hunters."

"I've heard of that. You summon ghosts, that's why." Ace couldn't seem to like the other man in the slightest.

"That and barriers. Well, despite of that the rest is all up to you. Usually it's pretty quick, since everything you need to do is getting rid of those ghosts. But-" The fallen angel paused to smirk, amused at whatever was running through his wicked mind.

Ace balled his hands into fists, in order to restrain his rage as best as he could.

"What? Hurry up and spit it out!" The demon demanded impatiently; clearly enraged. That only seemed to amuse the other male more. However, he did as Ace ordered him.

"But, in your case, I don't think you'll have an easy time." He finished smirking knowingly. Ace's blood boiled in anger through his veins, yet before he could even think of doing anything, the man said to another fallen angel, "Mimel, let's call them."

"Very well." Said fallen angel replied respectfully.

"Then, angel and demon, it's show time." As the hateful fallen angel said that, the color of the barrier changed from the previous transparent dark blue to a deep red one and the angel vanished right after. However that wasn't what surprised Ace and Luffy; both of them were surprised by the sudden change of scenery inside of that new barrier. The sight of a town was what surrounded them all of a sudden. Yet, in it there wasn't a single person. No matter at where Luffy or Ace looked, they couldn't see anyone in that place.

"What are we supposed to do here?" Luffy asked looking everywhere still hopeful about finding anyone. Not satisfied with the place where he was currently standing, he stepped towards a random direction in order to have a different sight of the town. Yet, after a couple of steps, Luffy fell on his back quite roughly. The boy winced in pain. The following tinkling of his chains soon let him realize what had happened.

Ace, who had been looking at the opposite direction, quickly reacted as he heard Luffy falling and as he felt both his guns being suddenly pulled at. His orbs stared at the angel in alarm but as soon as he understood the real reason behind Luffy's fall, any alarm he felt before vanished, giving room for guilt instead. With the change of scenery he had totally forgotten about those chains around Luffy's wrists, ankles and neck connecting them both to one another through his twin guns. And the same seemed to have happened to the angel. But, somehow, Ace felt like those chains imprisoning Luffy's body to him were his fault. The guns were his after all, and Luffy hadn't any weapons which meant that he had been the one at fault for that previous spell. If not, then why would Luffy's body be imprisoned with chains?

An unexpected punch on his cheek pulled him out of his negative thoughts and feelings. Surprise and confusion was what took control of his brain instead. Ace fell on his back, as roughly as the angel had before, but the tingling sensation he felt over his left cheek was way more bothersome.

His hand caressed the bruised cheek as he stared at the angel confused. "What was that for?" Ace questioned quite amazed at Luffy's sudden outburst. He tried to get up but the angel prevented him from doing so by sitting on top of him, over his stomach.

"It's not your fault, Ace!" Luffy said aloud looking into the demon's eyes with furrowed brows. He was angry. His hands were gently supported over Ace's chest, keeping him in place, as if afraid the demon would escape from him.

Ace was taken aback at Luffy's affirmation. How had he seen so easily through him like that?

"Stop it already!"

"Even if you say that-"

"It's not your fault!" Luffy repeated making more pressure over the demon's chest with his hands as if wanting to make him understand his feelings with that gesture. Ace tended to think too much and assume things on his own as if he was the only one with all the reason on his side. That was unfair to Luffy and he didn't like it at all; especially because he knew that Ace was exaggeratedly stubborn. Would he also be unable to convey his feelings to Ace this time as well? If so, then what would it be the best way of doing it?

"You're such an idiot." Ace uttered, a smile forming its way on his lips.

And those words were everything he needed to get rid of his doubts. Finally Ace had accepted what he wanted for once. Finally, he decided to _actually_ give priority to Luffy's feelings _without_ thinking too much and making stubborn assumptions. Ah, Luffy felt really relieved.

"Shishishi, but you like me." The angel stated boldly yet innocently, grinning in satisfaction.

Ace observed Luffy carefully, suddenly being engulfed by all kinds of feelings due to his words... due to the clear relief the angel felt as he witnessed Ace's acceptance of his determined speech... due to his bold statement; and before he could notice, Ace's emotions took control over him. He moved one of his hands to Luffy's cheek and caressed it softly with his thumb, earning a small gasp of surprise with the clear unexpected gesture. His eyes looked into Luffy's intensely as if telling through them what his mouth would speak aloud.

"I do. I really do. I love you… so much." He hadn't intended to be so serious. He hadn't intended to make such a confession in such a place. But what else could have he done with the sudden overwhelming feelings within him? What else could have he done when those feelings just overflowed so naturally from his heart to his mouth, and had been so easily transformed into words?

Luffy stared at Ace taken aback for short moments. He couldn't describe what he felt with the demon's confession. It were so many feelings at the same time, that they were hard to put into words if he ever tried.

"Hehe... Hehehe... Hehehehe..." The only thing Luffy was able to let out from his mouth, were giggles after giggles.

"Why are you giggling like a maniac?" Ace asked quite surprised.

"Hehehe.. Weeeell~~ it's the first time you say that, and I'm happy." That much, Luffy could put into words, at least.

Ace's cheeks flushed lightly, and he had no idea why.

"Also- Hihihi..." Luffy paused to giggle some more.

"Also...?"

"-your heart is beating really fast."

All Ace could do was gasp in surprise and embarrassment, and let his cheeks redden incredibly more. Obviously, his heartbeat increased as well. Damn Luffy and his big mouth for stating the obvious!

"And your face is really red."

"Argh Luffy, can you just... Why are you so unromantic?" The embarrassment was in no way near of disappearing.

"Hihihi"

"Stop giggling..."

The demon closed his eyes as if wanting to get rid of his red cheeks and racing heart, however, once again, Luffy decided to surprise him with his innocent words and gestures.

The angel cupped his face with both of his hands, and leaned his body over Ace's ever so slightly, supporting his forehead against the other male's. Luffy's giggles stopped, being replaced by a warm smile, and he uttered softly; gently, looking straight at Ace's now widened eyes.

"Me too. Ace, I love you too."

Ace's lips smiled gently at Luffy. His hands released the guns for moments, and just like the angel's, cupped the boy's face as he joined their mouths together without hesitation, in a kiss that confirmed each one of their feelings. A kiss sweeter and deeper than all the others. A kiss that started with lips brushing very softly against each others, but that soon became more heated, as their feelings kept increasing, becoming stronger than ever.

The golden chains around Luffy's wrists tinkled as they slid over Ace's bare chest ever so slightly, its coldness being easily and quickly melted away by the warmth of the demon's body. This time, neither Luffy nor Ace cared about them.

* * *

Robin couldn't keep looking at Luffy and Ace anymore. They were portraying their feelings to each other so purely and beautifully, while being watched and mocked by every single fallen angel in the palace. However that wasn't the biggest of their problems. If they kept watching the other two like that, then the news about their forbidden love would reach God's ears in no time. If that ever happened, it would be the end for both Ace and Luffy. She had to do something. Anything would do, so long as she could end the direct transmission of the angel and the demon.

"Sabo, we have to prevent them from seeing this-"

As soon as Robin murmured those words to the blond, a deep voice sounded threateningly behind her, "If you dare to move, even if a single muscle, it'll be your death archangel."

"Stop that this instant." Sabo demanded threateningly as well, looking furiously at the fallen angel. Although he hadn't any intentions of picking up a fight with angels of that kind, he would do it without hesitation in order to protect Ace, Luffy and Robin.

"Oh... And what will you do if I don't stop?"

"I'll make you regret it."

Sabo and the fallen angel faced each other, and even though the other man's features were hidden behind the hood of his long cloak, Sabo could tell that he was being faced as hatefully as he was facing the other as well. At this point, he could be attacked at any moment, yet he was ready for that.

Long moments passed with both, the archangel and the fallen angel, staring darkly at each other, fighting already in order to see who would dominate the other before, even if through simple stares. The deep silence was the only thing that possessed the icy space of the palace of crystal. The other fallen angels along with Robin didn't dare to speak or even to move, as they felt that they would possibly be harmed if they ever did so. Thus they simply looked at both males; forgetting for instants about Luffy and Ace inside the barrier.

Sabo balled his hands into fists tightly.

The fallen angel repeated the gesture.

They were ready.

Nevertheless, all of a sudden, a strong wave of power engulfed every single creature inside of the closed space of the palace. Each one of the angels fell on their knees submissively. Even the fallen angel who stood against Sabo had suddenly fallen down without much strength to fight against that power. The sight inside of the palace was astonishing. The only thing Robin and Sabo could do was stare in disbelief at the unexpected occurrence, and question themselves about the source of that wave of power and the reasons behind it.

Soon enough, their answers were replied.

The figure of a tall man with crimson colored hair approached, very slowly, from the barrier ignoring every single creature fallen on the ground. As his features became clearer, both archangels noticed that that man imposed respect to whoever landed their eyes on him. The scar on his face, an impressive mark of a scratch over his left eye, just gave him all the powerful air he deserved.

Sabo didn't know what to think of the man, as he inspired him either trust and danger. Robin, on the other hand, kept observing him carefully and as the man passed by her side, his red eyes stared straight at her orbs and the raven haired archangel could swear that she saw in those intense eyes the reassurance she had been looking for for so long but hadn't ever found. Though now, she had. She instantly felt that she could trust in that man.

As he saw the man touching the barrier, Sabo got alarmed and tried to prevent him from doing it. Robin, nonetheless, stopped the blond and told him, "Don't, Sabo. We can trust him."

Sabo was taken aback as he had never seen Robin trusting anyone so easily. Perhaps she knew him...

"Do you know him?"

"No."

"Then-"

"But I feel like he will have a great meaning for both Ace's and Luffy's lives."

"How do you know that?" Sabo felt restless.

"I... don't know. His eyes... It was as if they were telling me 'trust me, I'll protect them'."

The blond sighed deeply and relaxed a little. There was no need for him to argue back against Robin after all. "Are perhaps Uriel's powers telling you to trust him? If that's so, who am I to go against you?" Sabo grinned and Robin smiled back at him, satisfied with the blond's trust.

"Thank you, Sabo."

* * *

Luffy moaned into the kiss, and Ace hummed in appreciation. However it was then that something clicked inside him and he realized that they had to stop.

Very reluctantly, the demon broke the heated kiss. "Lu-Luffy... we- we have to... stop." His heavy breath prevented him from speaking normally. Ace was still a little taken aback with all the occurrences. From all the things that had happened this day, making out with Luffy inside a barrier, in the middle of a simulation test to become a soul hunter, wasn't something he was expecting to happen. When he had kissed the angel he hadn't had such intentions at the very least, but somehow before he could even notice it, they both were passionately enveloped in the sudden whirlwind of feelings that easily took control over them.

Luffy nodded, dazed, looking at the demon through half-lidded eyes with cheeks flushed in excitement. The angel was in a trance, completely absorbed by their feelings; by Ace; by the passionate kiss they had shared, innocently wishing for more. Even though he wasn't really sure what that more meant. He was suddenly feeling things he hadn't ever felt before, so he was quite confused. Yet he couldn't help but wanting Ace; wanting to be closer to him.

Ace swallowed hard due to the surprisingly tempting view. His heart thumped more strongly against his chest. Ace's eyes couldn't look away from Luffy, thus he observed him carefully; his orbs stared intently at the angel and the more he looked at him, the stranger he would feel. Luffy just looked too sensual all of a sudden. Was he even aware of that? The demon felt a languid shiver running throughout his entire core, therefore he closed his eyes tightly in order to get away from Luffy's sensual aura. He had to stop thinking so much of things like those. However, he made sure to save that unique sight on the back of his mind, so he could recall it later.

"W-We should get done with this." He stuttered not too sure of wanting to do that at the moment.

Once again, Luffy nodded simply clearly unable to utter a single word, still he stood up on his feet and waited for Ace to grab his twin guns and stand up as well, so they could walk to a different place.

After a couple of minutes the demon felt calmer, so he broke the awkward silence.

"Then where should we- ugh!" Ace was roughly forced to interrupt his own speech due to a suffocating feeling on his throat. He choked as he felt a sensation similar to a pair of hands suddenly trying to asphyxiate him right then and there. Still, as he took his hands and surrounded his own neck with them, his guns falling on the ground carelessly, he made sure that there wasn't anyone behind him nor squeezing all the air out of him either. Yet, the air in his lungs just kept disappearing second after second, leaving behind an agonizing sensation that he could barely fight against in order to keep conscious.

"Ace!" Luffy shouted as he quickly stood by the demon's side, staring in shock at him, panicking as he saw how Ace lost his strength so quickly and so easily without having reasons for it; or so he thought.

"Ace! Ace! What is it? Oi... Ace!" It didn't matter how much he called for the other male, he wouldn't ever obtain an answer. Still, Luffy kept shouting the demon's name, again and again, until Ace fell on the floor half unconscious. At that instant, Luffy was paralyzed in fear. What should he do? How could he help Ace? How could he stop Ace's pain? Countless questions without answers ran through his head, paralyzing him more and more.

When everything seemed lost for the half-dead demon and the panicked angel, a strong gust of wind enveloped them and right after, the sight of the town and the red barrier surrounding them vanished in the blink of an eye. Ace too, stopped choking and began coughing unstoppably as the suffocating sensation disappeared.

Luffy kneeled down next to Ace and started calling his name, over and over again, desperately one more time. The demon was still unable to talk but somehow Luffy felt more relieved as Ace stared briefly at him with great effort as a way to reassure the boy. The angel took a deep breath more relaxed, yet as soon as he focused his vision at a random point of the palace, he got alarmed again and quickly stood in front of Ace's recovering figure as a way to protect him.

"You... Who are you?" The angel asked, clenching his fists tightly and positioning himself in a ready-to-fight pose. The chains imprisoning him tinkled softly. His eyebrows were furrowed menacingly as his dual colored orbs stared darkly at the tall figure of a man covered with a black cloak with its hood hiding his features. Yet Luffy knew right away that that man wasn't the same who had created the barrier before. The aura surrounding him was completely different.

"Where's the other fallen angel?" The boy demanded, not receiving a single answer for a couple of more minutes.

"He is unable to see you at the moment." The man said simply.

"Was it you who hurt Ace?" Luffy demanded angrily.

"No." The man replied with a shake of his head as well.

"Then was it the other fallen angel?"

"No."

"Then, who was it?"

"A ghost." Now Luffy was unable to speak. His dual colored eyes widened in astonishment. "Can't you see ghosts?" The man inquired and Luffy just shook his head negatively. "But you're an angel. You should see them very well. You need to find out how to do so, so you can also let your partner see them."

"How?" Luffy asked not giving the man the opportunity to continue. He completely forgot his anger and alarm from before.

"Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace, do you know the meaning of those chains?" The man answered with another question, now directed at both of them.

Ace was now feeling better, but was yet unable to speak so he just shook his head in a slow motion, negatively. Luffy did the same.

"I see." The mysterious man uttered simply, making a small pause before adding, "Then, I shall tell you, the meaning of your weapons..." He looked in Ace's direction and said male eyed him quite suspiciously but still very interested in his explanation. Not too long after, he looked in Luffy's direction and finished his speech, "...and the meaning of your chains and wings and the connection between both."

* * *

 **Aah~ the savior of this fic just made his first appearance \\(TuT)/ I think you all can figure out who he is lol, I made it quite obvious x3 and he'll have such an important role in the story, even though he won't appear that much after this xD. And I am sorry for the cliffhanger, yet again! *not really xP*  
And you have no idea how much I fangirled over my own visualizations of Ace confessing to Luffy and the rest of that scene *O* gosh -|||- precious babies ❤❤**  
 **Now more seriously... I hope you get what I'm trying to do here xO but next chapter that will probably get even more obvious x3**

 **Then, bye~bye ❤⌒ヽ(*'ε^*)chuu***


	6. Chapter V

**Yô minna ~0~)/ and I'm very sorry for taking longer than a month to update, but shit happened and I couldn't focus at all on my writing even though I felt like distracting myself. But well, I've finally brought you the update! O.O this chap is long as f*ck xD probably this will be the longest chapter of the fic. Also this might be a boring read (or not, it depends from people i guess lol) bc this chapter is a story inside a story :v. Confusing? Daijoubu you'll get it all *thumbs up* I had a lot of stuff to say but I am so sleepy that I've forgotten everything lmao whatever~**

 **This time, bc of how tired and sleepy I am (i was falling asleep correcting this xD), I've only re-read it once thus there might be more mistakes than usual. I'm really sorry for that I'll probably re-read it tomorrow and correct it again! Then please go enjoy all the solved mysteries (xD or rather my half-assed attempt at it) as much as it's possible! X)**

* * *

 **V**

* * *

"I believe that you've heard that ' _Wishes can entwine souls. It is believed in heaven and hell since long ago. Yet, there are souls already entwined to each others. When that is the case, it can mean both happiness and unhappiness."_

"How-" With great effort and a hoarse voice, Ace tried to actually form the words he meant to ask, but the bewilderment prevented him from doing so. Luffy too, looked at the other man puzzled at his speech.

"How do I know what your powers have told you?" The man verbalized what they both had been unable to utter. "It is simple; your appearance Luffy, and your weapons Ace allow me, and everybody else who sees you, to know that."

The demon observed the other man more carefully, feeling how the anxiety and the uneasiness grew unstoppably within him. This wasn't a matter of liking or disliking that mysterious man anymore. Ace was afraid. Not of the man but the future. He was afraid of the future that the man's soon explanation would bring. He was afraid of Luffy's future more than anything. He had a feeling that nothing would stay the same if that fallen angel kept talking. Yet he couldn't say a single word to prevent him from speaking. Instead, his mouth could only utter what his heart wished to clarify so it would get relieved from the sudden angst.

"What... do you mean?" His voice sounded so lowly that he doubted the man had heard him.

The fallen angel remained quiet for a moment, observing the two creatures in front of him, and feeling their desperation; their fears and anxieties, and after much pondering he decided to speak. He would tell them of the taboo story. After such a long time of wait, he would finally be able to share it with the ones meant to hear it.

"Once upon a time, when heaven and hell were still in war, there was a demon who was very rebel and never followed hell's rules. And, although he also fought against heaven, he did it solely whenever he wanted and if he wanted. He was scolded and severely punished because of his wild behavior, nevertheless he never changed. He simply did not care about what could possibly happen to himself, and since he did not have friends he did not find it a problem. But, one day, his life changed, along with his way of thinking."

Ace heard every single word the man's mouth uttered, cautiously, anxiously, fearfully; and the more the man revealed, the faster his heart would race. He couldn't really understand why the man had begun telling them that story, yet he decided to be patient and listen to everything. After all, soon enough, all his doubts would vanish. Or so he believed. On the other hand, Luffy, who usually easily got bored in the middle of people's explanations, was listening to the man carefully as well. It was as if he also sensed something behind that story. He felt that he had to hear it. Even though he didn't know the reason, he just had to do it. Something was telling him to do it without questioning anything until the very end of it. And so he did.

"The demon met an injured angel, fallen near the gates separating heaven from hell. Even though he didn't care about others; even though he didn't help anyone, ever, the demon was unable to ignore the injured angel. The sole figure of him fallen on the ground, unable to move and covered in blood, stirred up a strange feeling inside the demon. Reluctantly, the demon took the injured angel with him, to an unknown place in the middle of the forest of life, and treated him. After that, the demon waited... and waited... and waited... for the angel's recovery. Yet, the pure creature never opened his eyes. He simply laid down on the bed made of soft leaves that the demon had found especially for his sake, immobile and with a peaceful expression on his face. He almost looked like dead, but somehow the demon refused to believe in that. He did not know why exactly, but he did not want to believe that the angel was really dead.

Even though the time passed, the demon continued to visit the angel, but said creature never woke up. Starting to lose his hope, the demon thought that perhaps giving up on the angel would be the best thing to do. Thus he decided on his way back to hell that the next day he would give the body the proper end.

Determined, the next day, the demon returned to the place where he had hidden the angel and tried to take him away from there, so he could do as he had planned. But he was unable to do so. Every time his eyes looked at the peaceful figure of the sleeping angel, his heart would hurt incredibly. He even thought he was dying as well.

When everything seemed lost to him, a miracle happened. And he wasn't one to believe in miracles; he was a demon after all.

The sleeping angel awoke.

Too shocked, the demon couldn't believe in what his eyes were seeing. But upon realizing that what he was witnessing was the pure reality, the demon felt relieved. So, so relieved that when he realized his arms were holding the angel as tightly as they could; and his eyes were crying all the suppressed tears from all the time he had waited in silent agony. Although the angel was confused, he hugged the demon back with all his might, as if his life depended on it. And, very softly, his smiling lips murmured in a gentle voice, _'Thank you'_."

* * *

A few feet behind the fallen angel, were Robin and Sabo also listening to the story silently. However, different from Luffy and Ace, both archangels knew about that story. They knew who the angel and the demon in it were. They knew what had happened to them. What they both had done to end up the way they did. But most importantly, Robin and Sabo knew what they had in common with Ace and Luffy other than the forbidden feeling of love between an angel and a demon. That was, obviously, the main reason for them to feel always so restless and afraid of their strong bond. If it ever was discovered, they too would have a tragic ending just like the other two.

"I find it ironic." Robin muttered more to herself than to Sabo, yet the blond did hear her.

"What is?"

"Fate."

Sabo looked at Luffy and Ace and thinking of Robin's words he couldn't help but agree with them.

"Indeed. It's as if it was mocking us." He admitted bitterly.

"We must do our best, Sabo." Robin stated, facing the other archangel with a soft smile. She knew that panicking over the future that was so hard for her to change even after seeing it, was useless thus she decided to accept it with open arms and embrace it tightly in order to fight it with all her might. Having someone else, fighting with her, reassured her a little.

"Did Uriel send you some sudden visions?"

"Uriel could do nothing but watch the tragedies happening, but I intend to do more than watching things happening. And, perhaps he's trying to help me achieving that this time."

"Heh, Zoro has to be careful." The blond said teasingly.

"I won't harm Zoro, neither will he do it like Michael did to Uriel."

Even though he had meant it as a joke, it still surprised him. How was it possible; how could Robin trust someone else, whose powers had hurt her ancestry so much already? "How can you be so confident?"

She grinned, a rare sight nowadays as she always looked concerned and sad. But this time, she irradiated confidence, determination. "Because we have Luffy."

Of course. How could have he forgotten such an important detail? They had the brightest of the lights in their lives, different from their ancestry whom were always fighting and against each others, they were united. They were friends. Luffy had achieved what no one else had ever done.

"We shall get ready for yet another revolution then."

"We shall. But for that, we shall protect them as well."

An exchange of stares and smiles was everything they needed to understand each other's thoughts.

* * *

Luffy, who had been quietly listening to the mysterious fallen angel's story, couldn't restrain his sudden impatience anymore. Even though he first felt that he had to hear it, he now didn't know its meaning anymore. Without caring if the man would still continue or not, he asked, "You know, I've been wondering for a while now... Why are you telling us all this? That has nothing to do with us."

"Luffy, stay quiet for a bit will you?" Ace said not surprised at Luffy's impatience. It was something more than expected, on the contrary he had been surprised at how much he had been able to endure so far.

"Ace, you can talk again." Luffy looked at the demon astonished; as if that simple fact on its own was something unusual.

"Huh? Of course I can, why would I—" He trailed off as a pair of arms embraced him unexpectedly. "What—are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you."

"I can see that. Why are you doing it, though?"

The demon suddenly felt how Luffy's arms tightened him briefly. "I was worried." The angel admitted as he hugged the other male with all his might. He wanted to confirm Ace's existence and now that he knew that the fallen angel who had suddenly appeared wouldn't harm them, he felt more relieved to do that.

Ah, what an idiot Ace was for not even guessing the obvious.

"Listening to your voice makes me happy and relieved." Luffy's lips were curved in a tender smile as he spoke honestly how he deeply felt. "It lets me know that you're alive and here with me. And then a great feeling of happiness fills me because I know that our time together didn't end just yet; we still have a little longer of time to spend with each other. But, above all, your voice makes me feel loved."

How much more would he force Luffy to confess for him to realize it?

"That's why Ace, I'm really glad that you're fine."

When it was more than obvious that he was this loved, why couldn't he simply accept it without questioning everything? Why did he stubbornly assumed that the best for the other male was being away from him, if it was obvious that it pained him more than anything? Could he still think of that as protection when he now had realized the truth?

Ace smiled, inevitably, at Luffy's confession… at his own stubborn stupidity... at the long time it had taken him to realize the obvious. But now, knowing what he knew, Ace decided to return those pure feelings.

Gently, his right arm embraced Luffy's waist. His large hand was fully opened against the angel's back, pulling him closer. His left hand, nonetheless, went to the back of the angel's head and stroked soft dark locks of hair in sweet and repetitive motions.

"You dummy. I've talked a while ago. Haven't you heard me?"

"No."

Well, truth to be told, he was sure that his voice had barely been audible and that Luffy had to had been as stunned as him at the fallen angel's words too. So he couldn't really blame him.

"But—" He paused briefly to hug Luffy more tightly in order to let him know and feel the truth behind his words just like the angel had done with him. "—thank you."

Luffy was surprised all of a sudden, but in a good way. His heart beat a little more strongly inside his chest that was pressed against Ace's. He could almost swear that he too felt Ace's heart beating, but he was too absorbed by the great feeling of happiness after hearing the demon's speech to even pay full attention at that.

"And I'm sorry for making you worry."

Luffy giggled, unable to save all the happiness to himself. He had to share it with everyone, but especially, with Ace. "I guess I'll forgive you this time."

"Ooh. For that, I've to thank you. I feel so much more relieved." Ace mocked the happy angel.

Luffy decided to either ignore it or just didn't get it at all, which was more probable. The angel distanced himself a little from the demon, so he could look at him in the eyes and show him the happiest of the smiles, and upon seeing such a sight, Ace felt so blessed for having Luffy by his side that he couldn't really restrain all the sudden feelings within him too well. Thus he acted impulsively, completely ignoring their surroundings.

His hands held Luffy's face kindly. Reflexively, the angel leaned closer to the demon, and as naturally and sweetly as ever, Ace's lips were pressed against Luffy's forehead. It was the second time he did such a thing; the first being during their childhood. He could still remember the day he had kissed him on the forehead... Luffy had hurt himself during one of their games, Ace had gotten worried yet he hadn't known what to do at such a time and Sabo hadn't been with them to comfort the younger male like he always did since he himself wasn't that good at it. Luffy's tears didn't stop no matter how much Ace told him not to cry and the frustration in him just grew unstoppably to the point of making him act impulsively, like always. When he had realized his mouth was kissing the boy's forehead. After that, things had just been too awkward and embarrassing, so he preferred not to remember about them. But, now that he thought well, kissing Luffy on the forehead was more embarrassing than kissing him on the lips. He wondered why... Though, before he had the time to find out, a smack on the back of his head brought him back to reality.

"Eh?" His mouth uttered as he looked behind.

"Don't _eh~_ me! For God's sake... You're such a couple of idiots!" Sabo said raising an eyebrow in mild annoyance.

A soft giggle behind the blond, caught Luffy's attention. "Robin? What are you doing here?"

The woman giggled softly one more time before replying. "I came to see the couple of idiots."

"I see." The younger angel said with a serious expression.

"And you admit that we are a couple of idiots?" Ace remarked.

"Eh? No."

"No? You just did so."

"I didn't."

"You did."

"I didn't."

"Can you both stop that?" The blond archangel, yet again, demanded. His eyebrow twitched twice as the other two argued. "Jeez, you're so tiresome! Why can't you be more aware of your surroundings before getting all lovey-dovey? It's just too unbelievable." He sighed in exasperation. Taking care of his two stupid brothers was harder than he thought it would be. No, in truth he had always known it'd be this hard but somehow he had wanted to believe that both of them would be more careful. Ah, why couldn't he be right for once at least? Well, that was just impossible when it came to those two.

"We—we weren't really lovey-dovey..." Ace said lowering the tone of his voice at the end of his speech. He was really embarrassed. If kissing Luffy on the forehead was embarrassing enough already, then doing it in front of other people was the double of the embarrassment. Geez, how could have he ignored everyone else? What an idiot!

"I don't think that scolding them will change them." Robin said amused at Ace's embarrassment and Luffy's confused expression. They were both so different but so similar at the same time… She found it incredible.

Sabo sighed, once again, and was forced to agree with the woman. "You're right. There's no point in doing it." Facing his two brothers, Sabo continued with his scolding speech nonetheless. "Anyways, you were actually listening to a story right? And even knowing how important that story might be you had to go and interrupt it! Only the two of you, honestly."

The simple mention of the story that the fallen angel had been telling them, broke the sweet and bright mood they had been engulfed in momentarily. Ace looked at the mysterious man seriously for a moment, yet soon enough he nodded and as an understatement, the fallen angel was prepared to continue with the story of the demon and the angel. So far Ace still didn't understand the meaning behind that story; the only thing he and Luffy had in common with the other two was a forbidden relationship. Nonetheless, even with such thoughts in mind, Ace decided to listen to everything until the very end since he believed that very soon he would think differently about the two in the story. It was an intense feeling he had and for a long while now he couldn't seem to get rid of it.

The fallen angel then, continued with his mysterious story.

"Because the demon was someone very shy and stubborn, he got embarrassed at his own impulsive action, and so he pushed the angel away. He told him to leave and to never return, since he was a demon and hated angels, he did not want to get involved any further with one. But things didn't go as he wanted. The angel himself was someone very stubborn too, and although he should be afraid and hate the demon as well, he couldn't do it. He did leave the demon and his hideout on that day, however he returned the next day. And the next one... and the next one... The angel returned always to the solitary demon's side. He spent entire days with him, not doing much but watching the demon either training or reading; all that against the demon's will. He never stopped pushing the angel away from his life, but to no avail. In the end, the angel would return to his side, with a gentle smile on his lips and a pure aura surrounding him. There were times when he felt that that aura was sucking all the malice out of him too. Still, he did not think too much about it.

The time passed and the demon got used to the angel's presence. He got so used to it, that if the angel ever took longer to get there, he would feel restless. Thankfully, that never happened. At least until their fateful day.

One day, the angel got late but when he appeared in front of the demon, he made him a proposal. A rather strange and unacceptable proposal. The angel wanted to become a soul hunter with the demon as his partner. However, that was something impossible to achieve, after all heaven and hell were in war. The demon was well aware of that so he rejected the angel's proposal. Although it had been strangely hard for him to do it.

The angel, nevertheless, kept insisting. He had two reasons to want so much to become a soul hunter with the demon: first, he wanted to create a revolution and put an end at the war that he always found so useless; and second, and the most important to him, he wanted to be closer to the demon. He wished to spend more time with him; even though he didn't understand that feeling too well. Thus, he thought that perhaps becoming a hunter would help him to achieve that. And even after being rejected, he did not give up. He kept insisting by telling the demon about his real intentions, and since the demon was someone kind; kinder than he thought in truth, he was unable to refuse the angel's proposal. Of course, his kindness wasn't the real reason for him to do it."

The fallen angel got quiet suddenly. He observed Luffy and Ace carefully, and they didn't understand the reason that lead him to do that. But before either of them could say anything, the other man decided to continue.

"In the end, the demon and the angel became soul hunters. And now my question; can you guess what happened to them after that?"

There it was; that strong and unwanted feeling of anxiety and fear. Ace felt like he knew the answer for the fallen angel's question but he didn't want to utter it. Simply thinking of it gave him a great sensation of desperation and Ace hated it.

Therefore, without a single word spoken, the fallen angel verbalized what the demon had thought from the beginning.

"They died."

"Why? Why would they die?" Luffy asked abruptly, surprised and annoyed at the discovery.

The fallen angel smiled, a small and sad smile. "Saying they both died isn't perhaps the right term. The angel died. He was killed by other angels as a punishment, and even though the demon felt frustrated and; above all, enraged he was unable to overcome the sadness he felt after seeing the angel dying right in front of his eyes. He couldn't do anything but crying and holding the angel's body with all his might. He even tried to use his powers to bring him back to life, but that is impossible to ever happen, so he was painfully forced to accept that.

In the end, after desperately crying and calling out the angel's name countless times, the demon took a decision. To him a life without the angel hadn't any meaning and only after losing the other male did he realize how important he was to him. Even that unknown feeling that always bothered him whenever he was with the angel, became clear to him. Unfortunately he had no way to tell that to the dead man anymore. Having that as his only regret, and holding the angel's dead body tightly against his own, the demon cast a spell that ended his own life."

"But why? They had no reason to die!" Luffy, yet again, insisted. He felt frustrated with that story. He just didn't understand anything anymore. But above all, he was angry at those who had punished the angel.

"They hadn't indeed, but they couldn't have prevented that from happening. The simple fact of both of them getting along when one of them belonged to heaven and the other to hell was a great sin already. However they could be forgiven, if that ended there. Nevertheless they became closer to each other and as if that wasn't enough, they ended up portraying stronger feelings towards one another. If they hadn't turned into soul hunters they might have been able to hide that from everyone else, yet they became hunters; two creatures from different worlds... they ended up sinning again."

"I don't get it." Luffy stated the obvious. Honestly, the more the man talked, the more the frustration would grow inside him. Yet he wasn't the only one feeling like that. Ace too shared the same feelings as Luffy. Though the other two had ended like he had thought, Ace couldn't understand the reason behind such end.

Just because they belonged to different worlds?

Just because they had turned into friends?

Just because they had developed stronger feelings for one another?

Just because they had decided to turn into soul hunters together, as partners?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Ace didn't get it. No matter how much he tried to understand it, he just could not come up with a good reason to use death as a punishment. It was true that either the angel and the demon had committed great and serious sins, yet as far as he knew death was a very heavy punishment to use in such a case. They could have forbidden them from seeing each other forever... or they could have imprisoned them both, each one on their own world, without ever seeing each other... or they could have expelled the angel from heaven and perhaps lowering the demon's ranking into one of the lowest ranks existents in hell... They could have applied so many and harsh punishments instead of the death, so why choosing such a thing as a punishment? It just didn't seem right. Ace felt that there had to have been something else behind all that. Something that he couldn't see and understand that easily.

Despite all this, there was something else that Ace hadn't understood: even though they had in common the forbidden feeling of love as the other two, and even though they also had turned into soul hunters like them, what did that have to do with them? Why telling him and Luffy that old story? Was it a way of warning them of the danger that their relationship would bring them? Ace just didn't understand anything anymore, and as if that wasn't frustrating enough, the fallen angel had yet to tell them the meaning behind Luffy's chains and wings.

"I just don't understand it." The demon ended up saying without even being fully aware of it. The fallen angel looked in his direction and Ace continued exposing all his doubts, "Why telling us all this? That is not what we want to know. Though they had a few things in common with us, their story has nothing to do with us."

"You are wrong." Robin said suddenly, surprising everyone, including the fallen angel. "It was not told to you directly but what lead them to their death was not their friendship nor the love they felt for one another; neither it was because they broke an important rule for both heaven and hell and turned into soul hunters together."

"Then what was it?" Now it was Luffy's turn to speak. He was more confused than ever, but he was sure that Robin would clarify all his doubts.

Robin faced the forbidden lovers with a very serious expression, and not wanting to increase their anxiety and frustration even more, she spoke the whole truth.

"Their souls were entwined to one another from the very first time they came to this world; the proof was their transformation upon wishing something to their powers. The same goes for the both of you. You, better than anyone else, should know that. You might have felt it the first time you saw each other; how the two of you are connected so strongly… so deeply. And now, your wishes also became a vivid proof of your connection." Robin explained and saw how their confusion vanished, bit by bit.

"But then— these chains and his wings..."

"Yes—" The fallen angel confirmed Ace's suspicions. "—they represent your connection. However their meaning is much deeper than that." The man looked between the two creatures as he explained. "After becoming soul hunters, you also became inseparable. Different from other soul hunters, you cannot by any means, get away from each other. And that is because both your existences became one."

"I don't get it. You're confusing me." Luffy said frustrated. He felt like only him didn't understand anything and he didn't like that sensation. He felt like he was left behind, especially because Ace seemed to understand everything the fallen angel was explaining, even though to him it all was just a lot of words with a hidden meaning behind and that fact by itself was hard to understand. Couldn't the man just explain it all more simply? People just liked to complicate things so much. Luffy wouldn't ever understand that either.

The fallen angel's lips were lightly curved up in a smile. The angel's reaction had amused him quite a bit. Though, he should have known that he wouldn't understand things that easily. He would make sure to now explain everything so even he could understand it.

"After spelling that magic, you changed. Your true powers along with your wish were activated. Luffy, you became Ace's soul. You are the source of his powers and life. Thus the existence of your sudden wings and chains connecting you to Ace's weapons. However, you are also you; you have a soul, your own soul, so you carry two souls inside of you.

As for you, Ace, you became Luffy's body. He cannot fight because the spell forbids him from doing it, so you have to fight for him with the powers you receive from him. Yet, just like him, you too are the source of his life and power."

Suddenly, everything made sense. The incomprehensible became clear to both Ace and Luffy. Their hearts though, beat in synch due to the man's explanation. An inexplicably strong whirlwind of emotions possessed them and they felt unable to show any other kind of reaction besides bewilderment.

The mysterious fallen angel, nonetheless, added, "In other words, if anything happens to any one of you, the other will have the same end."

"Then, if one of them dies..." Sabo said all of a sudden, trailing off as he got well aware of the rest of his speech. However, the fallen angel finished on his place.

"—the other will die as well. That's how deep and strong their bond is."

Sabo's heart trembled in agony. Though he had prepared himself for the worst, he never thought that things would turn out this bad. He had an idea of what could happen to Luffy and Ace after seeing their transformation, yet he didn't think that so much was hidden behind their feelings for each other. What could they possibly do now? Luffy had those wings and chains plus his dual colored eyes... There wouldn't be any way that people wouldn't get the true meaning behind that appearance if they ever saw him. How could he help them out? How could he possibly save his precious brothers?

"Is there any way to change them back to what they were before?" Robin asked feeling a sharp pang in her heart. She had always known everything since the beginning. That's why she had wanted to change their future, but unfortunately she had been, yet again, unable to do that. However she wouldn't give up. She would find a way of helping them. After all she had seen another vision in which Luffy and Ace were back to normal, so that had to mean something. Therefore, she decided to question the fallen angel about it.

"That is impossible." Their hope was crushed even before they had been able to grasp it. Nevertheless, the fallen angel's speech wasn't finished yet. "However there's a way to reverse the magic of their spell when they don't need to hunt souls. If they do that, then they will return to normal temporarily."

"How?" Sabo asked before anyone else could do it.

"The body and the soul have to be connected." The man showed an amused smile at the end of his reply.

Sabo looked at him in surprise, as he understood what he meant. "Then, they will have to..."

"What? What?" Luffy asked, half curious and half excited as he now felt a little relieved in knowing that they had a way to return to normal.

"Ah jeez, give me a break" Ace said with flushed cheeks. He too understood the meaning of the fallen angels reply.

"Why? What?" Luffy kept insisting completely ignorant of everything.

Robin simply giggled as she observed everybody's different reactions. She had also understood everything, different from the youngest angel.

"Jeez, I don't get it!" Luffy stated the obvious and both Ace and Sabo face-palmed at his obliviousness.

Embarrassed, Ace looked away from everyone else and said, "Luffy, just don't talk and come here."

"Why?" The boy asked pouting.

"Because I say so."

"No."

"Luffy..."

"No."

"Please..."

Upon hearing the 'magic' word, Luffy was unable to refuse the demon's demand. Ace rarely pleaded for something, so whenever he did it to Luffy he would do what he was asked for. It wasn't as if he was that against it anyways. He was just frustrated and irritated because they had all understood everything less him. It was not fair.

The angel got closer to the demon without hesitation.

"What is it?"

"C-Close your eyes." Ace stuttered shyly. Behind him, giggles were heard and he added lightly annoyed, "You too! You don't need to see this."

"My, there's no need to be shy Ace, we've all seen you both on lovey-dovey mode before." Sabo teased and Ace's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Stay quiet!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up."

"Don't rush me."

"Do you want me to do it in your place; again?" The blond archangel smirked. He just couldn't hold it back anymore. But despite teasing the demon, he also wanted to relax him. Hopefully Ace seemed to have understood his real intentions.

"No, thank you."

"Né~~ why do I have to close my eyes?" Luffy asked, confused yet again.

"Because that's the only way we can return to our normal selves."

"Ah; I see! Okay."

Thank God that the boy was this dumb. It helped Ace in moments like these. Wait, it would be the first time that something like this ever happened. Ah, whatever! He was thinking too much again.

 _"Let's just get done with this Ace!"_ The demon muttered to himself as his hands cupped the angel's face. He was afraid that Luffy would open his eyes before the time, thus he just did what he had to do; Ace joined their lips together in a tender kiss. He assumed that to connect the body to the soul, like the fallen angel had said, that would suffice since it was a kiss full of feelings and they would probably help them to reverse the magic. After all that was their current wish.

Thankfully, Ace was right. In the blink of an eye, a bright light surrounded them for a mere fraction of seconds and as soon as it vanished, they were back to normal. No more twin guns... no more dual colored eyes or wings... no more chains... Ace was Ace again; and Luffy was Luffy. They were back. That simple fact reassured them so much that they couldn't even describe it.

"We... We are back!" Luffy said happily as if wanting to confirm with everyone that he was right. The big smiles he received back were answer enough.

"We are back indeed, but there's something else that came with us." Ace said caressing a small earring in the form of black colored wings on the angel's right ear.

"You also have one." Luffy said, doing exactly the same as the other male to Ace's left ear and the small earring of white colored wings. "How is mine?" He asked curious.

"Wings... they're black."

"Oh yours too but they're white. Why?"

"Your powers are safely hidden inside those small earrings. They're the current proof of your bond and your magic. However no one will know the meaning of them. But you cannot get separated from one another. There are consequences if you do that. Please have that in mind before deciding anything." The fallen angel said and they all listened to him carefully.

"We will." Ace assured the man and although it had surprised him, he smiled. They didn't know his true identity, however he felt that they now trusted him. He felt satisfied. He could even say that he felt happy in knowing that. All he wanted was their happiness and safety, so he was glad that they had at least understood that. Unfortunately he could not tell them who he really was. But that wasn't too bad in the end.

"I've finished doing what I had to. I must leave now." He said turning around, ready to leave the palace of crystal.

Yet, Luffy's voice and his surprising words forced him to stop.

"Né, your voice sounds familiar. Who are you? Do I know you?"

For moments he got stunned, unable to react. He didn't know what to answer... what to say to that sharp boy, but a sudden memory from a long time ago, made him feel calmer.

* * *

 _"Shanks-sama, please, take this child with you. Take him to heaven." A gentle looking woman, not much older than him said pleadingly. He could feel her desperation, however he was still reluctant to do it._

 _"But Luffy is—" He tried, yet the woman insisted._

 _"This child is an angel. His place is in heaven. Please, take him with you. Please, Shanks-sama."_

 _In the end, the red haired male had been unable to refuse the woman's request._

* * *

With his back turned to Luffy the fallen angel, Shanks, smiled tenderly upon remembering such a thing. He didn't know how Luffy could recognize his voice if he was a very young child. He really was a special boy.

"I don't think we know each other. You might be confusing me with someone else." It was sad knowing that he could not reveal his true identity, but orders were orders and he couldn't afford letting his emotions commanding him.

"Hum..." Luffy uttered in deep thought. He wasn't fully convinced, but he decided to believe in the fallen angel despite everything. He had helped them after all. "I see. Well, thanks a lot for helping us." He added with a big smile spoiling his serious features.

"You don't have to thank me." Muttering that, the fallen angel finally left, feeling happier and more satisfied than before. Just because of that boy's words... How strange.

* * *

"What about us?" Ace asked feeling insecure and lost all of a sudden. They couldn't get separated from each other, which meant that he couldn't go to hell and Luffy couldn't go to heaven. What were they supposed to do now? Where were they supposed to go now?

As if reading his mind, Robin said, replying to his inner questions, "Now, we are going to visit a new friend." Her lips were curved in a soft smile. The sudden vision she had had minutes ago had been a great help. She was thankful to her ancestry for sending her help when she most needed it.

"Who?" Sabo and Luffy asked in unison while Ace remained quiet observing the archangel. He barely knew her but he felt like he could trust her.

"I think that his name is Brook."

"Who's that?" Luffy asked yet again, unable to restrain his sudden excitement and curiosity.

"I don't know how to answer you because I've never met him. But, he'll be willing to help you both. Are you willing to meet him?" She asked even though she already knew their answer.

Luffy and Ace faced each other briefly. Not a full second after, their eyes looked at Robin's as their mouths uttered determinedly at the same time, "Yes."

Robin and Sabo could only smile at their answer. It seemed that despite not knowing who Brook was, they were all determined to grab that ray of hope. Now they only had to meet the new mysterious man and see what the future would bring them. Thankfully, Robin's visions had been good and peaceful this time.

* * *

 **Awww, my babies are soulmates** ❤ **～('▽^人)  
** **Is my concept of soulmates too confusing or stupid? ~v~ well I like it, bc like I said before when I first decided writing this, this is the kind of stuff I like so it can't be helped** **¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯ let's hope someone else likes it as well. I'm sure that I'll lose followers yet again lol but thanks a lot for reading this so far ~ Also, was the background couple and story too boring? Gomen u.u but it was needed for the fic. Oh but with time you'll get to know who they are x].**

 **Also about** _ **Uriel, Michael, and Gabriel**_ **(that I mentioned on chapter I) they are archangels, like they are not my fictional characters. However the story I'm making up for them is, even though that Michael and Uriel clashed with each other in 'reality' :v (have you ever watched the anime or read the manga Makai Ouji: Devils & Realist? If not do it it's good stuff and pretty gay *thumbs up* anyways, there's also this thing with the archangels and you can actually see Michael hating Uriel *I see yaoi tho lol not that i ship them xD*) that's why Sabo said what he said about Zoro (who's obviously descendant of Michael) anyways don't focus on this though, just read my stuff patiently like usual =) I'm saying this for those who did not know it.**

 **And next chapter Brook will appear, YAY! I hope I can update in a month like always though!**  
 **Jaa, bye~bye** ❤ **⌒ヽ(*'ε^*)chuu***

 **PS:. I got so many follows and favs last chap... TuT arigatou let's hope you can keep enjoying this :)**


	7. Chapter VI

**Yô -0-)/ ~ first of all, sorry for the delay of this chap pvp but I had to travel and my connection to the net wasn't too good, thus I wasn't able to write (yes, I write everything on word online :V too lazy to actually install it lmao)  
**

 **Minna~san *claps hands frantically* here's your free ticket to the feels train: *|Q_Q|*xD okay, no hahaha anyways, this chap is too angsty and dramatic (maybe too much lmao) but I have my own theories for this haha. Though I've tried my best at adding comic moments here and there, and (-w- fufufu) fluffiness :3. BUT, be aware that half of this is boring (especially when Kotori~chan describes things at some point :V, she's terrible at that!) other than that, I actually like a lot how the angst came out 0u0 gotta be proud of something lmao**

 **Then please, go enjoy(?) this as much as it's possible!  
** **Mistakes ahead, forgive me for them pvp (I've actually thought of finding a beta for this fandom, but I quickly dismissed the idea, so if you could kindly ignore the ugly mistakes I make in every single chapter, I will be thankful for that ;v;)  
**

* * *

 **VI**

* * *

Sabo stopped abruptly, forcing the rest of the group to do the same. The two males, followed by the single woman of the group, looked over at the blond questioningly.

"What's it, Sabo?" Luffy asked.

With furrowed brows and an hand over his chin, the blond archangel spoke, "Hm, there's something that has been bothering me for quite a while."

"What?" Luffy, once again, asked before anyone else could do so.

Sabo's eyes looked at Robin intensely, as if looking for the answers to his suspicions. "When you first said Brook, I hadn't associated it with anything, however that name began sounding familiar after a while, and now it has been bothering me."

"So, you know who Brook is?" Now it was Ace's turn to ask. He looked at the blond curiously.

"I think I do." The archangel replied looking back at the demon. "Even though I do not know him, personally. I just so happen to know who he is." He explained confusing his two brothers. Robin, on the other hand, smiled knowingly; she should have known that sooner or later Sabo would remember of Brook.

"Then, who's he?" The youngest of the group asked impatiently.

"Brook is the guardian of the gates, isn't he Robin?"

"That is right." The dark haired woman replied without hesitation.

"So you do know him." Luffy affirmed, yet Robin denied his statement.

"No. I have never seen him before. I have never spoken to him. I simply know of his existence." The woman explained with a light furrow of her brows. The sudden empathy she felt towards the being named Brook, was too strong to be ignored.

"What is it?" Luffy insisted, bothered by the woman's expression and clearly interested in knowing more about the existence of Brook.

"Right; for moments I forgot that you don't know the story of the guardian of the gates..." Sabo spoke in Robin's place.

"When you say gates, you mean the ones that were once separating heaven from hell right?" Ace asked.

"Hm. But as you know, since our worlds are in peace, the gates were replaced by Quadrifoglio, the garden where we used to play as children and where you have those romantic encounters of yours."

"We do not have romantic encounters." Ace denied with flushed cheeks.

"Ooh, that's interesting! So... what else?" Completely oblivious of Ace's embarrassment, Luffy asked enthusiastically.

"You're such a carefree idiot" The demon murmured a little frustrated.

"But you like him."

"I do—wait, that's not the point! Don't change the subject like that!"

"Heh~ You're so cute when you want Ace."

"Shut up! Go on!"

"Yes, yes. Then as I was saying, Brook used to be the guardian of the gates. He was a lonely being, a taboo child, sacrificed to do nothing but protect the gates."

"Why? Couldn't a friend be with him?" Innocently, the youngest angel asked with a frown.

"Brook's existence is taboo, Luffy." Robin, who had been quietly empathizing with the guardian's story, replied. Her heart hurt just imagining his pain. Robin, better than anyone else, knew how painful loneliness could get to be. Her ancestry had been quite a problem in her life. If not for Luffy, perhaps today she would be lost in the deepest feeling of loneliness.

"I don't get it." The boy said, with his arms crossed over his chest and his head lightly tilted to the side.

"By being a taboo child, Brook is forbidden to talk to others. The same is applied to everybody else, not that that matters since nobody ever dared to go near the gates and Brook."

"I see... Then, why is he a taboo child?"

"That is... Nobody knows."

"But you do." Luffy affirmed, certain of his words. He knew that Robin had always answers to him, so she was the only one who would know something about Brook.

"No. Not even I know that."

"Huh? Then—"

"I think that asking Brook everything would be the best thing to do." Robin said interrupting the boy.

"I understand. Then, where is he?"

"Luffy, where you even listening to what Sabo said?" Ace asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Luffy hadn't yet realized where Brook was.

"What?" The boy asked more confused than ever.

Robin and Sabo smiled knowingly at each other, instead of replying to Luffy's question.

* * *

"Eh? Why are we here?" The younger angel asked, looking at the entrance of the garden.

Ace let out a long sigh. "You're such an idiot..."

"AAH! Why are you being mean all of a sudden?"

"Brook is here, Luffy." Sabo said before the other angel could get in a long argument with Ace.

"Eh? He is? Why? Did he know that we were coming?" Luffy frowned in deep confusion.

"You're unbelievable." Ace remarked and the angel simply glared at him.

Robin chuckled at the boy's confusion, but pitying him already, she added, "Brook lives here."

"At Quadrifoglio?"

"Yes."

"It surprises me how we have never seen him." The demon commented; now it was his turn to frown in deep thought. He came to this place since ever, but he had never seen anyone else there besides Luffy and Sabo; and now Robin, of course. Nobody dared to set a foot in Quadrifoglio and he had always wondered why. However, if that story of Brook the guardian of the gates, the taboo child, living there was true, then the mystery would be explained.

"That's true." Sabo added also intrigued by that fact.

"That can be easily explained." The woman said with a small smile. Her friends looked surprised at her, expecting her to reveal the mystery. Without uttering anything else, the female archangel walked towards the biggest tree of the garden and knocked on its trunk. Little by little, magically, a door appeared in it.

"Huh? How did you do that? Wait—how did you know about that?" Sabo asked looking at the door in awe.

"Since the first time I came here that I sensed a strange and strong power coming from this tree. I didn't know why though, but since the moment I first had the vision with Brook that I associated everything." Robin explained as her eyes wandered all over the tall trunk of the tree.

"I've never sensed anything in all the time I've spent here." Sabo couldn't help but feel surprised. As an archangel, one of the strongest ones, he couldn't believe that he had never sensed any kind of power coming from that exaggeratedly big tree.

"Hum, and that makes me wonder that only someone, as strongest as the magic casted over this tree, could sense it somehow. Which means—" Her eyes looked at Sabo, as she revealed the rest of her speech, "—that the barrier that was protecting this tree over so many years, was spelled over by someone from my ancestry."

"Then—"

"I also believe so. Only Uriel-sama would be powerful enough to make it last for so long." A small smile made its way on her thin lips. Robin was more sure than ever; Uriel was helping her. She was so grateful for that, that she would like to thank him if possible, but now was too late to wish for such a thing. However, if he was helping her then it meant that he too wished to help Luffy and Ace. The reasons, she did not know, obviously, but she would for sure achieve his and her goals. They together, along with Sabo, would protect the angel and the demon the best they could.

"UWAAH!" Luffy's eyes sparkled at the sight of the door in the thick wooden trunk. "Né, né, does that door take us to the tree?"

Robin giggled softly. "You seem pretty excited now, Luffy."

"Can we go there, now?" The younger angel asked, not really expecting for an answer. His eagerness took control over his body in an instant, and before anyone could do anything to stop him, Luffy's hands were over the round dark brown doorknob.

As the boy attempted at opening the door, a small click came from the inside of the tree. Robin, Sabo and Ace heard the soft sound and looked at the younger angel alarmed. However, oblivious at everything as usual, Luffy kept trying to open the door, again and again but to no avail. The same soft click was heard anytime Luffy's hands attempted at opening the wooden door. But too distracted by his eagerness, Luffy was unable to hear any kind of sound coming from the other side of that door.

"Hm..." The boy frowned deeply as his hands kept trying to open the door. He gathered all the strength in his body, and tried again... "GGGGHH—" and again... "AAAAH—" and again... "GNNNHH—" Heavily breathing, Luffy relaxed his whole body after pushing and pulling the doorknob as strongly as he could. Frustrated, yet with both his hands over the wooden doorknob, the angel looked at his three friends irritated. "It won't open!" He stated the obvious.

"Luffy, take your hands off of that door!" Ace demanded all of a sudden, looking alarmed at the tree.

"Huh? Why?"

"Stop making questions and do it!"

"Hm..." The boy pouted more irritated. "No!"

"You little..." The demon went closer to the angel, and with an hand over Luffy's he repeated, "Take your hands off of that door!" His eyes looked intimidatingly into Luffy's. Yet, instead of letting Ace win over him, Luffy looked at him with the same intensity.

"No! I want to go there!"

"Argh— Why must you be so damn stubborn?" Ace's body suddenly pushed Luffy's away.

Offended and annoyed, the angel did the same while yelling. "Look who's talking!"

"Huh? Try saying that again!" Ace repeated his childish gesture from before, followed by Luffy. In less than a minute, they were both in the middle of a childish and meaningless fight.

"Look who's—"

Irritated, Sabo walked towards them both, intending to separate them from one another. "C'mon guys," His hands over theirs, tried to pull them apart. "stop that right..." While he thought that such a gesture wouldn't work that easily, Luffy's and Ace's hands let go of each others, and surprisingly the doorknob was released as well. "...now... Well, that was—"

The soft click from before, sounded now stronger in their ears, yet by the time they all looked at the trunk and its door, a very tall, strange and unique figure of a skeleton, exited the tree.

"Why was there a door—" The skeleton said stopping mid-sentence as his eyes—or better, the empty place where his eyes were supposed to exist, looked at the four unfamiliar figures before them.

For brief seconds no sound could be heard. Both archangels, along with the demon, looked at the skeleton too astonished to even react. However, Luffy's eyes sparkled in excitement at the skeleton's appearance.

"AMAZING! ACE, SABO, ROBIN, LOOK IT'S A SKELETON!" His eyes never left the strange being that stood as quietly as ever in front of them. Luffy's excitement contrasted with everybody's alarm. Even though Robin knew who that being was, she couldn't help but get surprised with that creature's appearance.

* * *

After the fright they all, besides Luffy, had gotten, in one way or another things had gotten calmer. Robin's revelation of whom that mysterious being was, and her tranquil and mature personality had helped as well. Honestly, what had alarmed them had been Brook's unique appearance, yet the skeleton soon revealed to be a harmless creature. But, above all, Brook was their ray of hope at the moment. They should be thankful that the skeleton had laughed it off after their apologies, instead of getting offended at their reactions.

Sitting at a long and squared table made of wood, the two archangels and the demon drank the juice Brook had made to them, while exposing their questions and surprise, to which Brook tried to clarify.

"So, you are Brook, the guardian of the gates right?" Sabo asked as he drank the tasty juice.

"That's right." Brook answered calmly, sipping on his drink as well.

"Say Brook, is this really inside the tree?" Now it was Ace's turn to ask. His eyes wandered all over the place, and no matter how many times he saw the ample and cozy spaces of the tree's inside, he couldn't bring himself to believe that that place was inside of a tree. Everything seemed too incredible for him to believe it. First of all, each space of that tree reminded him of a normal room of a house; like the ones in hell and heaven, and even the ones in the human world.

There was a kitchen, a very spacious kitchen, with all kinds of utensils. In first place, did Brook use them? Did he even need to eat? He was a skeleton after all... But then again, he was right in front of him drinking juice, so perhaps he too needed to eat. Ignoring that, the demon looked then at the room in front of the kitchen. It looked like a library, since it had a couple of shelves and countless books in them. Right in the center of the shelves, there was a small coach made of wood, but contrasting to it, there were soft cushions here and there over the floor. Ace wondered if Brook used that room to relax. But what about those books? If Brook had been always inside of that tree, where had he gotten them from? And, as if that wasn't enough mystery already, there was a long hallway connecting the entryway to two staircases that went in opposite directions; one of them went down, while the other went up. So the demon assumed that more rooms existed in that crazily spacious house... or tree... or whatever that place was supposed to be. Now that he thought well about it, had Brook built all that on his own? If so, then he was incredible. But, how had he done it? Things were getting more and more mysterious.

"Yes, it is." Brook simply replied, not really aware of Ace's amazement.

"Brook, to tell you the truth—" The sound of Luffy's mouth munching, unstoppably, on the food Brook had over the counter of his kitchen, made it impossible for the demon to focus on what he had so seriously intended to tell the skeleton. "Argh! Luffy, can you stop being so noisy? More like, why are you eating at a time like this?"

"I was hungry~!"

"You..."

"There's some of your favorite meat in here, do you want it?"

"R-Really?" Ace's stomach growled loudly, and unable to resist to the delicious temptation of Luffy's words, the demon joined his other half.

Sabo face-palmed at their behavior. "You know, we are here because of the two of you, so could you please show some interest in this matter?"

The demon stopped chewing on his food for a moment to reply. "Sure, as soon as we finish this."

"Yohohoho, Luffy-san and Ace-san are really alike." Brook commented amused at the two careless beings.

"Yeah, they are. Especially when it comes to stupidity." Sabo stated with a sigh. "Anyways Brook, we actually came here to—"

"Yes, I already know the reason Sabo-san." The skeleton said interrupting the archangel.

"Eh? Robin told you?" Sabo looked at said woman but she denied with a nod. "Then..."

"I saw it with my eyes." The blond faced the skeleton in bewilderment, wondering what could have he seen to understand what they needed to ask him. But, as soon as his amazement appeared, it also vanished with Brook's unexpected joke. "Ah, I'm just bones, though—yohohohoho!"

"Huh? Y-Yeah..."

"Shishishi, you're a funny guy Brook." Luffy said as he and Ace joined the group at the table.

"Yohohoho, you're making me blush Luffy-san. Though I'm just bones, yohohohoho!"

Luffy laughed along with the skeleton, while Ace chewed on the last piece of the meat he had brought with him from the counter. More in the mood, Sabo too was unable to restrain his laughter; Robin, on the other hand, giggled softly with an hand sublimely hiding her mouth.

"Uhm, Robin-san, were you who broke the barrier over this tree?" Brook questioned all of a sudden.

"Yes."

"Thank you very much. I didn't see the sunlight, nor felt the fresh air for a thousand years now, thus I am really thankful to you for that."

Caught by surprise, Robin was speechless. However, Brook's words reached her so strongly that her lips quickly showed him through a kind smile how much she had appreciated them.

Sabo cleared his throat, reluctant at interrupting the peaceful moment, yet forced to do so. Looking at Robin, he said, "We need to get going now. In a while we have that meeting with others, right?"

"Oh, it's true." The woman said surprised at herself. Such a meeting couldn't be forgotten.

"Eeh? We just got here!" Luffy complained innocently. The blond, Robin and the demon looked at each others in concern. From them all, it seemed that only Luffy hadn't understood the meaning of this encounter with Brook and the reason why they had entered in his house.

"Luffy, you..."

"We will live here, from now on." Ace interrupted Sabo to explain things to Luffy on his place.

"Living here? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He uttered lightly raising the tone of his voice. "Because we are..." Ace hesitated. How should he tell Luffy that they would be stuck there; completely unable of leaving that tree, until they found a solution to their bond?

"I understand." Luffy uttered all of a sudden, surprising Ace and the archangels whom had empathized with him for a moment. The boy seemed so serious that they didn't know what to think.

"Huh?"

"So when will you come here again?" The younger angel asked at Sabo and Robin.

"We—"

"Very soon." Sabo said with a cheerful grin. Innocently, the angel grinned back at his brother, without realizing the truth behind his gesture.

* * *

With one last glance over the tree where Luffy and Ace would be living for now, Robin let out a concerned yet relieved sigh. She knew that this would be for the best; and she also knew that Brook was someone in whom she could trust, yet she couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"What is it, Robin?" Sabo asked, looking concerned at the other archangel.

"We—" She paused, troubled by her own feelings. How should she put them into words? What would be the best way to explain everything to Sabo without worrying him the way she was? Robin knew that, more than her, the blond was bound to suffer. After all, his connection with Luffy and Ace was deeper and stronger than hers, thus it was only normal. Yet, Robin didn't want him nor anyone else she considered important to her, to suffer like that. If possible, she would prefer to suffer alone like she had always done, but she knew that that would be impossible now.

"—we won't be able to see them as often as we did before." She finally said it, unable to find a better way to convey her concern.

"That's—"

"That's right. From today on, you won't be able to see Luffy and Ace as much as you did." An unexpected and very familiar feminine voice said, interrupting the blond archangel's speech. "But you should have known that when you brought the two of them to this place, right Robin?"

Both, Robin's and Sabo's eyes widened in shock at the sight in front of them. From all people to show up, precisely now and at that place, they weren't clearly expecting to see that angel.

"N-Nami?" Robin's voice sounded hesitantly.

* * *

Ace's arms embraced Luffy's body from behind as tightly as they could; almost as if his life depended on it. His broad back was leaned against the wooden door, as it closed with a noisy thud behind them.

"Ace, I can't breath—"

"Sorry... Just for a tiny bit... Let me be like this, just for a bit." The demon pleaded, troubling the angel. Ace was acting strangely, and Luffy didn't know what to do.

* * *

"Zoro and Sanji-kun are also here." As Nami said that, said men appeared from behind her figure. "And..." She made a brief pause as she looked in Sabo's direction. "Koala-chan too."

"Eh? Koala too?"

"Why did you keep it all to yourself?" The new feminine voice reached his ears from above. Instantly, his eyes looked up at Koala who, not too long after, landed on her two feet right in front of him; her wings vanished as she did so. "Why didn't you told us—me, your partner, anything? Né, Sabo-kun, I am your partner right?"

"Of course you are!" Panicking, he assured her.

"Then, why did you hide it all from me?" She yelled at him. The blond looked at his partner astonished. In his whole life he had never seen her acting in such a way. Koala had always been a sweet and calm girl, so seeing her like this was making him unable to react; to say anything; to answer truthfully to all her demanding questions.

"I..." What? What was it that he wanted to say? What was it that he needed to tell her? Why weren't any words leaving his mouth, even though he wanted to speak them?

"To tell you the truth I've never, not even once, felt like your real partner Sabo-kun." Said male's heart stopped beating briefly at that statement. Such words were asphyxiating him; hurting him deeply in ways that he never thought he would feel. He had always had for granted that Koala, from all people, would never hurt him nor push him away like many did before, but he now was seeing how wrong he had been. But, could he really blame her for everything? He, himself, knew how much he had hurt her for keeping secrets from her. Yet, what else could have he done? This kind of thing wasn't something he could go and tell anyone. Why couldn't she understand it?

With tightly clenched fists, the archangel yelled back at his partner, "Then why did you even accepted being my partner? If that's not the way you feel, you should have rejected my proposal! How can you even say that... after such a long time? I don't get you."

"That's our biggest problem Sabo-kun, we don't understand each other."

Understanding the meaning of Koala's words, Sabo's world was crumbling down, little by little.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Ace murmured against Luffy's ear. His arms tightened the younger's body a little more strongly, intending to make his unstable feelings reach him. His words... his gesture, only troubled the angel even more nonetheless.

"Why are you apologizing?" Luffy's hands, supported over Ace's arms, squeezed them all of a sudden with his own question. He had a bad feeling about Ace's apology, and although part of him did not want to hear his reason for it, the other part of him needed and wanted to know everything about the demon, more than anything.

Ace hesitated for a long moment. He knew that if he ever said what he was thinking, Luffy would get hurt; Ace would see his hurt expression and would end up hurt as well... Yet, more than hurt, Luffy would get mad at him. But he couldn't help it. Ace just couldn't help but think the way he did. It was only the truth. Even though Sabo, Robin, and even Luffy preferred to ignore it, Ace just couldn't do it. If he ever did, then he would be ignoring the importance of Luffy's existence to him; and that was something he would never allow himself to do. Thus, he had a single choice to make: telling Luffy the truth. Telling him of his deepest and most painful feelings. Hiding things from the angel had been proved as something wrong and had hurt them both in many ways, so he would be honest.

"...existing..." His words had been muttered so lowly and so hesitantly, that Luffy had barely heard him.

"Hm? What?"

"I... I'm sorry for existing."

"Eh?" Luffy couldn't believe in his ears. "What... are you... saying..."

"I know that this isn't my fault. But even though I know it, I can't help but feel guilty. Why must you go through all this just because you are bonded to me? Why me, out of all people? I don't want anything bad to happen to you, but that's impossible right? Because I exist." He was hurting Luffy more than he had intended, he knew it. There was something inside him that let him know how much Luffy hurt right now because of his confession; it was something he had never felt before... perhaps it was all because of the contract they had made with their powers, and the wishes they had spelled innocently to them... Feeling Luffy's pain mixed with his own was unbearable, and he was sure that the same went for Luffy. Yet, somehow, his feelings were winning against him and they were leaving his mouth fearlessly and bitterly. Even though he wanted to stop, he was unable to do so. "If only I didn't exist—"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" The tight grip of Ace's arms over Luffy's body was suddenly loosened with the angel's loud voice. Luffy took that as an opportunity to face the older male. His hands grasped the red beads of Ace's necklace, pulling him closer. Their faces, now mere inches away from each other's, felt too intimidating for Ace. Luffy was looking straight into his eyes, and the strong whirlwind of feelings within him could be clearly perceived in them. Luffy was disappointed... frustrated... angry... lost in the middle of so many and hurtful feelings, while Ace was there, looking at him and unable to make him feel any better. He had, after all, been the one who caused him such great pain, so of course he wouldn't be able to make him feel better.

"Don't ever say that again! If you do, I'll kick your ass over and over until I get tired of it."

Ace averted his eyes from Luffy's. The angel got shocked. Such gesture hurt him more than he ever thought it would. But with it he had understood that Ace wasn't accepting his feelings, on the contrary, Ace was trying to avoid them. Ace was running away from him and refused to accept anything Luffy did or said. Why was it always like that? Hadn't they agreed in fighting against everything together? Why was Ace feeling like that all of a sudden? Why did he have to doubt so much? Why did he have to think of Luffy as someone fragile to the point of getting hurt with everything and anything? It wasn't right! That wasn't how he was in the slightest! Luffy was sure that deep down Ace knew it, but he also knew that the demon was stuck between his fears and doubts; all that, simply because he loved him too much. Luffy was aware of it, only Ace couldn't see it. What should he do to make him see things more clearly? What should he do to make him stop complicating what was so easy?

* * *

Sabo was unable to move as he saw Koala's figure disappearing far up in the sky. He should go after her. He knew that and he wanted to do it, but he was unable to make his body work. The shock of her statement was preventing every single muscle of his body from moving. Was that really the end for them? Did Koala really want things to end so easily like that? He wasn't even seeing the real motive of all this meaningless fight anymore. Had it all ended simply because of an hidden secret? How stupid could that reason get to be?

"Tsk"

As he finally overcame his shock and gathered the strength to move, Nami was in front of him, preventing him from chasing after his partner.

"Move away Nami, I don't have time for this."

"If you're going to chase after her to hurt her more than you already did, then I'm not letting you go." The orange haired female said determined.

"To hurt her? I don't recall having done such a thing. I just want to understand her. Why did she suddenly say that crap about not feeling like my partner? I don't get it!"

"You sure don't understand her in the slightest." Nami said with furrowed brows.

"Tch- Move away Nami." The blond warned with a threatening stare.

"It's not like she didn't feel like your partner; you never saw her like a partner. Koala-chan never felt your trust or your feelings for her." Nami revealed, astonishing the archangel. "Do you understand it, Sabo-kun? As her partner, Koala-chan always trusted you... She always made sure that her feelings reached you in the most special way, yet what have you done for her? Not even once did you trust her the way you should; not even once did you let her know how you really felt. So, what were you expecting now? Saying _'Ah, I'm so sorry.'_ with a big smile and for her forgiveness? Sorry but that won't happen this time? Koala-chan has reached her limit. You've driven her to this point of no return, Sabo-kun. You are the only one to blame in this." Nami knew that her sharp words had to be hurting the blond more than anything, and she felt guilty and sad for doing such a thing with him. Yet, to make him realize how much his careless words and gestures could hurt others, especially the ones he most cared for, she had to be this harsh and impassive. It was all for his and Koala's sake. Nami was sure that in the end things would get solved, or so she wanted to believe it, yet for now this harsh truth had to be told and comprehended.

Frustration...

"Shit..."

Disappointment...

"Shit...!"

Anger...

"Shit...!"

Sabo didn't want to admit it, but he knew that Nami was right. Why had he been so careless towards Koala? Why couldn't he, at least for once, have showed her the importance of her existence to him?

"Shit!"

His white wings were abruptly spread across his back, and while cursing his own stupidity, Sabo left the garden without a single word or glance.

"Sabo..." Robin's voice sounded lowly and full of concern as the blond archangel flied away.

"You don't have the time to worry about others, Robin."

As those words reached her ears, the raven haired archangel faced her destiny as she should have done already.

* * *

"I would be lonely." Luffy said unexpectedly. His fingers, one by one, let go of the red beads of the demon's necklace.

Ace's eyes looked into Luffy's one more time. "What?" His frown, nevertheless, revealed his confusion at the angel's sudden affirmation.

"If you didn't exist, I'd be lonely." The angel repeated, this time exposing his feelings as best as he could.

For moments Ace didn't know what to say to that. "How... can you say something like that so convinced of it? If I had never existed in the first place, there's no way that you'd feel lonely. You would have never witnessed my existence." Sometimes he didn't understand Luffy.

"I would, definitely, feel lonely if you didn't exist Ace!"

"Stop saying nonsense like that. There's no way that that would happen." Ace felt irritated at Luffy's insistence. The boy wasn't making any sense, and the way he affirmed things, only made it seem as if he said them to simply stand against him.

"It's not nonsense! I would feel lonely without you!" Luffy said raising the tone of his voice. His eyes looked into Ace's with great determination, intimidating the demon more than ever and making him doubt of his own words. In Luffy's eyes there was no doubt, so different from him... How could he be so sure of something so absurd like that? It didn't make sense. Yet, as soon as he thought that, Luffy's speech; his confession, made him realize how wrong he was.

"A life without Ace doesn't have the same meaning!"

* * *

"You're right, Nami." Robin said facing her friend.

"Né Robin, why did you lie before?" Nami asked without hesitation. She simply wanted to know the truth. She knew Robin well enough, so she was sure that the archangel had had a good reason to lie to her like that.

"I won't lie to you anymore Nami; I just wanted to protect Luffy and Ace." Would Nami be satisfied with that answer? Such a question was easy to get an answer, nevertheless Robin wanted to hear everything Nami had to tell her. Her friend deserved that.

"Robin-san—" Before Sanji could get the chance to finish his speech, Nami silenced him with her harsh yet calmtone of voice.

"Robin, what do you think that Luffy is to us?"

For an instant, Robin was frozen. She didn't understand the meaning behind it, and for once she desired to have the help of her unwanted powers to do it. However, she replied as honestly as she could.

"Luffy is your comrade. Your friend. Your family."

"Yes, that's true, but you're missing something very important." Nami said confusing the other woman.

"You said that you wanted to protect Luffy, right?" Zoro, who had quietly been listening to Robin's answers to Nami's questions, asked all of a sudden surprising even the orange haired female.

"Zoro! I told you to stay quiet until I said so!" Nami shouted irritated at Zoro's disobedience.

"You shitty marimo, how do you dare disobeying Nami-san?" Like he always did, Sanji argued back against the green haired archangel.

Zoro's eyes looked into Sanji's so intensely that they caused goosebumps in the other male's body. "Just don't interfere in this."

The blond flushed, both in shame and frustration, at how easily Zoro had dominated his whole existence. "Tsk, fucking marimo." He cursed, displeased. "If only you weren't who you are..."

"So, Robin, am I right or not?" He asked, looking at the raven haired archangel one more time.

"Yes, you are." She replied truthfully, though confused.

"I see. Then, from what—whom exactly were you trying to protect him?"

"God—"

"That's right." Zoro's intense gaze was piercing her very own soul, and as if by magic, something clicked inside her that made her realize the meaning of Luffy's existence in her and everyone else's lives.

"So it seems that you got it Robin." Nami's voice sounded once again, and Robin could only look at her apologetically. She regretted her behavior towards Nami; she regretted having chosen to hide everything from her and Luffy's friends. If only... If only she had remembered of their bond... But the panic and the desperation had blinded her, and selfishly, she had blinded Sabo too.

"Yes Robin, Luffy means more to us than God. You from all people should know that." Nami's words were bitterly and hurtfully reaching Robin's ears and heart, ripping it apart mercilessly. However she wouldn't, ever, complain of such a thing because she, more than anyone else, deserved that pain. Now Robin understood why she had felt so uneasy before; it hadn't been because of Luffy and Ace, but because of the way so many and strong bonds had been destroyed so easily and all because of her own selfishness. If only she could go back in time...

"Robin-san," Sanji got closer to the woman, and as gently as ever, his hand grabbed Robin's. His mouth formed the kindest of the smiles, while he spoke, "—don't make that face please. Seeing the hurtful expression of a lady is my weakness."

"Any kind of expression in a woman is a weakness to you... Dumbass~" The green haired archangel said nonchalantly.

Irritated, Sanji shouted, "You damned marimo! Do you have a problem with it, huh?!"

"Actually I do. Do you want me to say it here, out loud, for everyone to hear it?" Zoro's lips were curved into a small smirk, as he already knew what Sanji's reaction to that question would be.

The blond's cheeks, ears and nec, flushed intensely at Zoro's remark. The damn bastard would always get what he wanted no matter what Sanji did or said. "Tsk~" His hand let go of Robin's, but he still refused to get away from said woman. He would still do what he wanted! "Shitty marimo~" His mouth cursed lowly but audible enough. His gesture, though, only made Zoro's smirk widen a tiny bit more. It was always fun to tease Sanji.

Robin let out a soft chuckle at the usual show of affection between Zoro and Sanji. Both men, along with Nami, looked at the dark haired woman warmly smiling. They couldn't really get mad at Robin.

"Robin, we are not God so we cannot judge you for the mistakes you made. Besides, we are no one to talk about others' mistakes when we have made our own. So let's pretend that this didn't happen. Sounds good?"

Robin was caught by surprise at the proposal. She didn't know what to say; how to react. No words could describe her feelings at the moment. However, her mouth tried to put those feelings into words as best as she could, "Thank you." She uttered with a kind smile, receiving from her friends the same gesture. She didn't deserve such kindness, but she would accept it and treasure it much more.

* * *

That confession reached his heart so fast, so effectively, that Ace couldn't doubt it. It sounded; it felt so true that there was no room for doubt anymore. It was the first time he felt things so strongly, and although he knew the reason for it, he just never thought he would feel things the way he was doing now.

Still in a trance, his hands reached for Luffy's face. Very softly, his thumbs caressed Luffy's cheeks, and very sweetly his forehead was pressed against the angel's.

"I just can't win against you, can I?"

"Shishishi~"

"Me too... I would feel really lonely without you. It's more like, I can't even imagine a life without you." It wasn't needed much for him to confirm his own confession; Ace simply had to search in his mind the memories of how lonely he had felt before ever meeting Luffy. It was true that by that time he had Sabo in his life already, yet part of him felt empty, and it was precisely in the day he first had laid eyes on the youngest boy, that the emptiness within him was fulfilled so easily; so strongly; so magically. The reason why he had always felt so incomplete; the missing piece in his life, had been found after long years of loneliness. However, only now, after Luffy's lecture, had he realized why. It was funny, how a bond could get to be so strong and deep... And Ace couldn't feel any more complete and happy with it.

"Shishishi~"

"Is that all you can do now?"

Luffy looked away all of a sudden. "I'm embarrassed."

"You don't seem embarrassed at all." Ace remarked with a raised eyebrow.

The angel pouted. "Fine. I'm not embarrassed."

"You're an awful liar, you know that, so why even trying to lie?" The demon grinned teasingly.

"You're an awful liar too!"

"That's not the point though."

"That's because—"

"Because...?"

"—I don't know what to say." Luffy admitted as his eyes, very slowly, looked back at Ace's. His trembling and sparkling orbs made the demon's heart beat faster for a second.

"Gaah!" He let out loudly, while his hands squeezed the angel's cheeks. "You're such a lovable idiot!"

"Hey don~umm" Ace's lips suddenly against his own, silenced all his complaints and, without even being aware of it, Luffy lost his senses in the sweet sensation of Ace's kiss.

* * *

 **Just a reminder: _Quadrifoglio_ means _four leaf clover_ :') just in case you didn't remember its meaning since the last time I've written this word...**

 **Regarding this chap... I think it's pretty explicit, but just in case... Sabo and Koala are a thing; just like Zoro and Sanji (gotta include the precious ships of Kotori~chan's kokoro :'] hehe) however these couples will be simply implied, bc Luffy and Ace are the thing ❤  
**

 **And, with a broken heart bc of her dear Sabo/Koala ship Y_Y, Kotori~chan leaves you all. Bye~Bye** ❤ **⌒ヽ(*'ε^*)chuu***


	8. Chapter VII

**Yô -0-)/ one more chap (yay)! in less than 2 weeks (yay)! Kotori~chan's the best (yay) lmao okay, no!  
** **Okay, so before moving onto the chapter, I want you to actually take a minute to read my long notes (I'll try to keep them short, but I love to write :v (?) )**

 **So first of all, I've been receiving a lot of good feedback on my AceLu fics (all of them in general), and while I read the reviews/comments I get, not always do I reply to them. Honestly, I rarely reply to a review (unless it's a pm or on ao3 since it's kinda different from this site), yet there's a reason for this, and that is: I always think that I might be a bother to people if I reply them u_u (da shocking truth) xD (I mean, just look at my short notes... né?) so, although I do not answer you, I do want you to know that I'm really very thankful to each one of your reviews (they are to me what one piece is to Luffy xD good example deshou? xP). Even though I'm not a sucker for reviews, bc I don't need thousands of them to get fully satisfied, a good and motivating review every now and then is more than enough :'3. so ;v; dômo arigatou ~  
**

 **Another thing that I've noticed, thanks to your comments, is that my writing reaches you just the way I wanted QwQ and to me that is a blessing! Even though I've so many ugly mistakes (at this point I'm blind already -n-) I still can somehow get you to feel what I write (gaaah, I feel proud of myself \\(OnO)/).**

 **No, this isn't the last chapter of the fic, we are still a bit far from it xD I just felt like I really had to thank you all for being so nice :'D ❤**

 **Anyways, now you can go read the chapter xD enjoy it as much as I did +w+ (at least the first part pvp)**

* * *

 **Chapter VII**

* * *

This was the first time in his whole life that he felt so happy. The reason was simple: this was the first morning that Luffy woke up next to Ace. Of course he had slept many times with Ace when they were younger and during their short encounters on Sundays, but because of heaven's and hell's rules forbidding people from a world invading the other, they hadn't ever had the opportunity of actually spending a night together; of sleeping next to each other and of waking up together in the morning. Luffy had always wondered how it felt doing that, but at some point he had started to think that it didn't matter the time of the day, sleeping by Ace's side and waking up next to him felt always good. It made him always so happy that he stopped caring about things like those. However, he could now make sure of his once forgotten fantasies; sleeping a full night by Ace's side… waking up next to him in the following morning felt too different. It made him feel different. It made him feel happier… It made him feel giddy… It made him feel so many things all at once that they were impossible to describe. Yet, one thing was for sure, Luffy didn't want to get rid of any one of those feelings no matter what.

A sudden and strong will of hugging Ace almost took control of him, however before doing that, his arms automatically stopped mid-way as his almond eyes observed the demon's sleeping features. Now that he thought well about it, this was something that he hadn't ever had the opportunity of doing. Observing Ace's sleeping face in the morning was something new as well. So he decided to do that before hugging the older male. But after a couple of minutes Luffy got impatient and his conclusions remained the same. No matter what, Ace's sleeping face was still the same; he still looked more childish and adorable while sleeping because of his freckles; he still drooled unstoppably; he still snored loudly… yet, just like that, Luffy still loved him uncontrollably. It all felt different, but it all was the same in a way as well. Somehow that relieved him, and once again that uncontrollable will of hugging the demon possessed him.

Impulsively, Luffy finally expressed his strong feelings; his restrained desire; his pure love towards the demon, who so innocently was sleeping by his side. His wide-open arms, along with his legs, were tightly wrapped around Ace's body, and his mouth giggled in contentment as he did so. Yet, what the angel didn't expect was for his innocent gesture to make them both roll off of the bed, onto the floor. Two of the soft and square shaped cushions they had used as a mattress, fell right next them, though comparing with the loud and painful thud their bodies had made against the wooden floor, the cushions had fallen silently and so softly to the point of causing envy to the two clumsy lovers. Even so, Luffy couldn't help but chuckle unstoppably, fully satisfied and amused. The simple fact of hugging Ace, was enough to make him feel in such a way.

"Luffy~~ you little…"

"Ah, morning Ace."

"Morning you say…" Ace tried to move but the weight of Luffy's body on top of his, plus the angel's arms and legs perfectly yet so annoyingly wrapped around him made it impossible. "Just for you I'm sure." He retorted.

"Tehehehe"

A sigh escaped through his lips. "You're such an idiot. What were you trying to achieve by doing this?"

"I just wanted to hug you really bad."

"You could do it more sweetly and romantically. Ah, wait, that's something impossible for you."

Luffy pouted at Ace's remark. "I can be romantic if I want!"

"Oh I'm sure you can." Ace couldn't help the sarcastic tone in his voice. He was too grumpy because he was still too sleepy. Only Luffy could be so lively so early in the morning; though he didn't really know what time it was, but that didn't matter right now. "Anyways, just get off of me please." It wasn't that having Luffy on top of him was a bother, but his back hurt quite a little due to the previous fall and the way the angel was all over him was making it harder for him to breath.

"No." Luffy's arms were unwrapped from Ace's body, so his hands could grab the demon's wrists firmly and set them determinedly on top of his head.

Surprised, Ace was only able to look at Luffy through widened eyes. He wasn't expecting for this turn of events, and even though he wanted to say something and try to understand the angel, Luffy's powerful and serious aura made it impossible for him to utter a single word. Luffy usually only showed this kind of behavior whenever he was mad or determined to do something. Either way, it made him feel kind of weak against that incredible aura.

"Ace—"

"W-W-What?" He stuttered nervously.

"—do you think that I don't feel anything?"

"E-Eh?"

"There are times when I also can't control my feelings. I also want to hug you. I also want to kiss you. Just like you want me, I also want you Ace."

The way Luffy's eyes looked into his, as if they were trying to consume his soul, and the way his words reached him and echoed through his head, over and over like a mantra, made him realize the great and stupid mistake he had made, yet again, because of how dense he could get to be from time to time. Of course that Luffy would feel frustrated; he had ignored his feelings for so long... Yet, somehow, Ace couldn't help it. Luffy was so dear to him that he couldn't think of the boy wanting to do those things to him; no matter how innocent they were. He always assumed that he was the one with strongest feelings towards the other, but it seemed that he couldn't have been more wrong.

"Damn it-" Ace muttered lowly, feeling a sudden but expected heat on his face. "Luffy can you just… uhm, let go one of my hands please?" He really needed one of his hands free so he could hide the embarrassment and the shame his red cheeks and ears exposed.

"No. I still have to be romantic." Luffy said determinedly.

"Wait, you weren't being romantic just now?"

"No. I'm going to be romantic now."

Ace looked at Luffy in awe. "For the love of evil… What the hell are you going to do now?" Whatever it was, Luffy would kill him for sure.

"I'm going to prove that I can be romantic too."

"Ah sure. Okay. I got it. Just… do it quickly."

Luffy's mouth formed a small pout. "You're not taking me seriously."

"Oh I surely am." Ace just wanted it to end quickly though, he wasn't sure that his heart would take it.

"Liar."

"Like I said—"

Luffy ignored anything else the demon had to say, and determined in being romantic he lowered his face to Ace's slowly but confidently. Who wasn't so confident of himself right now, was Ace. His heart was racing a mile per second as he observed Luffy. He could always get away from him, but somehow he was reluctant to do it. Part of him knew that he shouldn't let him do what he wanted, but the other part wanted to stay put and receive Luffy's feelings. That's what he should do. That would be the right thing to be done. More importantly, that was what his heart really wanted.

Luffy's breathe suddenly tickled the skin of his neck and Ace became more aware of his intentions. Instantly, his eyes were shut tightly. The heat over his face just increased, and the shivers running throughout his body quickly brought the intense and almost unbearable goosebumps all over his skin. The silence in the room became so intense suddenly, that he could almost swear that he could hear his crazy heartbeat loudly. However, as if that wasn't torment enough, Luffy's feelings attacked him one by one and so fiercely that Ace lost track of his own. He never thought that Luffy could feel so strongly what he had earlier confessed, but he now had the confirmation. He wouldn't doubt him anymore. He would accept his feelings for once and—

"Yohohoho~"

Ace and Luffy froze at the soft and familiar sound of a chuckle. The angel quickly looked at the door, and as if nothing had happened, a cheerful smile spoiled his previous serious and determined features.

"Ah Brook! Mornin'!" The angel still refused to get off of the demon though, thus the position in which they were was quite compromising. But that didn't seem to be a problem to Luffy, obviously.

Hidden behind the slightly opened door, Brook stuttered, "L-Luffy-san… I-I came to tell you that breakfast is ready."

"Ah, okay. Thanks Brook."

"Oh by the way, I didn't see anything, because I'm just bones yohohoho." The man added as he slowly let the door of their room close as he left.

Ace's face just reddened impossibly more.

"Huh? What was he talking about?" Luffy asked, clueless at everything as always. Ace, on the other hand, couldn't take it anymore. He needed some time alone to calm down.

"Just forget it Luffy. You can go eat breakfast ahead."

"Eeeeh? Why can't we go together?"

"Because I can't go right now."

Luffy pouted for a second, but his empty stomach growled loudly and he soon realized that doing what the demon said was the best thing.

"Okay." In the middle of getting up from Ace's body, the angel remembered of something and returned to his previous position. "Oh and Ace?" The demon looked at him questioningly, but soon enough Luffy's gesture took his questions away. The angel's lips were softly pressed against Ace's forehead in a sweet innocent kiss. It lasted for a mere moment, yet it was enough time to leave him weaker than he already was.

"Shishi~ I just felt like kissing you really bad." Luffy admitted with a wide smile on his lips. Ace, on the other hand, couldn't bring himself to show any kind of reaction. He was petrified.

Luffy's stomach growled once again. "I'm so hungry~~" He stated desperately.

"J-Just go eat already." The demon finally gathered the strength to say. And, finally listening to Ace for once, Luffy did as he was told.

As soon as Luffy was gone, Ace brought two of his fingertips over the place where the angel's lips had been. Yet, by doing that, Ace recalled the way Luffy's mouth had so sweetly kissed him and unable to bear the embarrassment, the demon grabbed one of the cushions that had earlier fallen next them, and brought it to his face.

"That little bastard… Was he always like this?" He knew Luffy well enough, but he wasn't expecting him to be like this when it came to love. Though, he should have assumed that he would openly show him his feelings, having in mind Luffy's personality… "I don't think I can survive at these kind of attacks." Well, for now he had escaped with a racing heart. Next time though, he wasn't too sure of what would happen.

* * *

"Hey Brook."

"Oh, Luffy-san, good morning once again. Where is Ace-san?"

"He's in the room. Né, né, where's the meat?" Luffy asked observing the food over the table. "I can only see bread… and more bread… and fruits… and juice… and ooh, there's some meat!" As the angel's hands tried to grab the delicious piece of meat that was in a small plate over the table, the skeleton was faster in taking it away from Luffy's reach.

"You can't Luffy-san! This is not meat. This is a special food that only demons can eat. You know that there are certain meals that demons and angels cannot share right? This happens to be one of them. Unfortunately I don't have anything special for you today but I promise you that next time—"

"Eeeeh~~ But it looks so delicious…"

"No, Luffy-san. It's dangerous."

"Tché! Okay. Then, where's the meat?"

"At this time of the day?"

"Meat is always good." The angel stated seriously.

"I see. I understand. Then, I'm going to prepare some." Brook said gently, getting up from his seat. He felt bad for not giving anything special to Luffy, so if the boy really wanted meat, then it would be a great pleasure giving him some.

"Naa Brook, where do you get all this food from?" Luffy asked eating the bread and the most tasty fruits his eyes saw mercilessly. All that mattered to him right now was filling his empty stomach while he waited for his so desired meat.

"Yohoho~ That's a secret, Luffy-san."

"Eeeeh why?" As the skeleton didn't utter anything else, the angel decided to just ask what he had meant to do the previous day but had been unable to do so. "Brook, why are you a taboo being?"

Brook froze with the sudden question. The fork he had in hands fell over the kitchen's counter. Softly smiling, the skeleton looked at Luffy and replied, "You are very direct, Luffy-san." It wasn't that he didn't like to tell others the reason of his taboo existence, he hadn't ever had people interested in him and having someone like Luffy doing it, was definitely something new and made him feel a little pleased. Yet, what Brook didn't like, was remembering of his unlucky nature and all the catastrophes it had caused to his dearest ones.

"My existence is taboo because of my blood lineage." The angel looked at him frowning. "I am the son of a cursed demon and an angel."

For once Luffy didn't know what to say. He understood the gravity of Brook's confession, but it was precisely because of doing it that he couldn't quite react.

"I am a human, Luffy-san. Humans are creatures forbidden from entering in both, heaven and hell. But because I was born here, neither God nor Evil wanted me to leave. Even though they had accepted my existence, the rest of the angels and the demons didn't do it, thus they gave my parents a choice: they could both go to the human world and live there peacefully with me; or they would have to sacrifice their and mine existences."

"Then, why didn't you go to the human world?" Luffy asked feeling desperate as if he was living right now everything Brook was telling him.

"My father was a cursed demon. He had committed many and unforgivable sins, and with time the curse that was casted over his existence became too strong and unable to be removed. It was a natural curse, not something done by Evil, which complicated everything. And his curse consisted of killing humans, the beings he most admired in life."

"But you are…"

"Yes, because I am a human they had to make choices and all those choices implied sacrificing something."

"What happened to your parents?" Luffy asked even though he could already assume the answer.

"Because I am a human, my father was killed. It was his own choice. I heard that it was very hard for my mother to make a choice but in the end she decided for his death as well." Brook took a deep breath. The pain he felt all of a sudden was too unbearable, yet somehow, talking about his past with someone was helping him to get rid of the deep sorrow he had always felt over the time. The guilt of being born and unable to help his parents. Perhaps talking wasn't so bad in the end. Although, it hurt.

"But your mother is alive, right?" Luffy was hopeful… No, he wanted to be hopeful.

"No." Brook's voice sounded so tenderly, that Luffy's heart hurt painfully with it. "In order for me to live, my mother had to die as well. And the only choice of the taboo child, was becoming the guardian of the gates."

Frustrated, Luffy balled his hands into fists. Brook's past; his story and the way things had ended to him and his family had been unfair. Had he been in the world already, he wouldn't have had something so cruel like that happen to Brook and his parents. Yet, now was too late. No; there was no point in even thinking of a way of helping the skeleton. But, if possible, Luffy wouldn't ever let Brook suffer this much again.

"Then, the reason you are helping me and Ace is because our relationship reminds you of your parents'?" Luffy asked unable to restrain himself. It wasn't that he would blame Brook if that was the case; he was just curious.

"I won't lie to you. That is also one of the reasons why I'm helping you, however there's something else that made me want to help you right away."

"Something else?"

"Yes. A long time ago, when I was sealed inside this tree, there was an angel who told me about you and Ace-san…"

* * *

 _"Brook, the taboo child of paradise, you are a human however you are immortal. Your whole existence is forbidden, but it is also a blessing. I will grant you unique powers, with them you will be able to see what others cannot. With them, Brook, you will be able to help those two."_

* * *

"Now that I think about it, he must have been part of Robin-san's clan."

"I don't get it. How do you know that Ace and I are those two?" Luffy's frown exposed well his confusion.

"That is because I saw your connection, Luffy-san." Luffy's confusion only increased and Brook could easily see that due to his expression. "You know that we are all connected to someone, right? Then you must also know that not all of us can find the one to whom we are fated. That's why you and Ace-san are special. Yet, there's one more reason." Brook paused briefly in order to ponder about his current choices. He could tell everything to Luffy and let him, along with Ace, make their own choices; or he could hide it for a bit longer. However, as he observed Luffy he decided that he was ready to know about his fate. Above all, he had the right to do it. "You and Ace-san are a 'D'."

"Eh?" Luffy's eyes widened slightly.

"Portgas D. Ace, and Monkey D. Luffy… those are your names, am I right?" Luffy nodded simply, intrigued by Brook's speech. "I was told that the 'D' beings were special in the world. They can create miracles. What I mean Luffy-san, is: you and Ace-san will, surely, create a miracle. I can see the strength of your bond. It's unbreakable."

Luffy was frozen, yet his mind was racing impossibly fast. Brook's revelation brought a new meaning to his and Ace's lives. If what the skeleton had said was true, then did that mean that he would be able to stay with Ace forever? But if that was the truth, then what was the meaning of their current actions and decisions? Why were they here, inside this sealed tree, running away? Or was that, perhaps, the way they would create a miracle?

As he looked at Luffy, Brook realized that the angel was lost in the middle of his thoughts. Although he was almost sure that his decision had been the rightful one, Brook hadn't meant to confuse or concern the angel in the slightest. But it seemed that now was too late to regret that.

"Luffy-san?" Said male faced the skeleton, still skeptical but attentive. "Thinking of this is important, yet I don't think that you should force things to happen. What I told you is the truth, and the things you've done and achieved so far, are not wrong. Please, don't trouble yourself over this. Things will happen naturally and your bond will grow stronger with them."

Those simple words, were enough to bring the angel back to himself. There was no point in troubling himself over that. Whatever happened in the future, he would have Ace by his side, and the support of Sabo and Robin.

"Thank you, Brook." Luffy smiled from ear to ear, grateful to the skeleton for everything he had told him and revealed. But, above all, Luffy was thankful for Brook's existence.

"Yohohoho, you're making me blush Luffy-san." Brook said with both hands over his face. "Ah, I'm just bones though yohohoho."

"Shishishi~" More relieved, the boy's stomach growled yet again. "Né, where's the meat?" Luffy asked impatiently. He was still hungry even though he had already eaten all the food his eyes had seen over the table.

"Yes, it's ready and right here." Brook said setting a plate full of deliciously looking pieces of meat. Luffy's eyes sparkled at the sight. He even drooled a little. "By the way, Ace-san is taking too long. Shouldn't we go see if he's alright?"

With an incredibly full mouth, Luffy nodded and gave Brook a thumbs up, so the skeleton assumed that he would have to go on Luffy's place. Obviously, the boy was too busy satisfying his stomach.

"Then Luffy-san, I'm going to look for Ace-san. I'll be right back."

"Hm." As Brook left, Luffy also finished his food. The superb flavor of the meat still remained in the tip of his fingertips, thus he sucked them one by one. "Aah that was really yummy. But…" His stomach growled loudly one more time. "I'm still hungry~~" The boy bemoaned desperately. His almond eyes wandered all over the now empty table, and it was then that they saw his last ray of hope. At the other end of the table, Ace's special food, the meal he shouldn't eat because it could be dangerous to him, was there so quietly and deliciously waiting to be eaten, while Luffy was here; desperately hungry and in need… He swallowed hard as he observed the dish. It looked like meat, and it didn't look poisoned, so what bad could it do to him? If he tasted just a tiny piece of it, he was sure that it wouldn't do him anything... Very well, Luffy would taste just a small portion of it and then would laugh it off on Ace's and Brook's face because he had eaten that and he hadn't suffered a single consequence.

Standing up from his seat, Luffy went to Ace's and grabbed the meat-looking dish. He looked all over it; he smelled it and felt delighted by its delicious and sweet smell. "This has to be so yummy!" He concluded. Swallowing hard, he planned everything in his head. He would give it a small bite and Ace wouldn't even notice it, so he wouldn't even get mad. But then again, he would tell him everything in the end. Oh well, it was worth the risk; Ace's food smelled so nice…

Very slowly, Luffy brought the meat-looking meal to his mouth, and bit on it very delighted. However, soon enough he would regret his action.

At first nothing happened. The food melted inside his mouth and its sweet flavor invaded his senses very fiercely. Luffy moaned in delight at how delicious demons' food could be. If he knew they had such tasty meals, he would have tried them all already. However, while he enjoyed his delicious moment, unexpectedly his throat began to ache. In less than a minute the ache turned into an unbearable burning feeling and in the blink of an eye, Luffy was curled up on the floor, desperately fighting against the way his entire body burned. He felt like he was being burned alive.

 _It hurts. It hurts. It's burning._ Those were the only things his mind could think of at the moment.

What was happening?

Why was that happening?

What would happen?

Was he dying?

"Ace!"

"Ah- Ace-san had fallen asleep again and waking him up was hard. I'm sorry for— YO! LUFFY-SAN? WHAT IS IT?" Brook yelled panicking. He ran to Luffy and tried to understand what the boy whispered, but it was impossible. Luffy's words were soundless.

"Oi, why the sudden—LUFFY?" Ace yelled as well as he entered in the kitchen. Just like Brook, he went to Luffy's side, and desperately panicked, he tried to understand what was happening to the boy. Luffy's curled up figure; the way his expression was contorted in pain, gave him the worst of vibes.

"A-Ace-san I don't know what happened. When I left he was alright, and when I returned he was already like this… I don't know what—" The skeleton's eyes spotted the demon's special meal on the floor, and he soon understood everything. "Oh no!"

"What? What is it?" Ace asked alarmed.

"Luffy-san, he… He ate your pearl of hell."

Ace's eyes widened in shock. "You… You mean, the candy? How would he get it? Why would he do it?"

"I happened to have one inside the fridge and I thought of giving it to you. He seemed interested in it, but I told him that he couldn't eat it by all means and he seemed to have understood. I don't know why he would eat it." Brook felt guilty. If only he hadn't decided to give that to Ace…

"You idiot." Ace's mouth uttered as his hands desperately grabbed the boy's body in a tight hold. Why did Luffy have to be always so stubborn? "Shit!"

Ace pulled the boy into his lap, and stood up with Luffy in his arms. He would have to help the boy from now on, if he wanted him to get better.

"Brook."

"Y-Yes?" Brook was ready to listen to harsh words. He was, after all, the one at fault for what had happened.

"Don't feel guilty. This is all this idiot's fault. He's way too stubborn to obey someone. And the more someone tells him 'no' the greater his curiosity will grow and dominate him." The demon's eyes looked gently into Brook's and with a small smile, Ace added, "Thank you, for taking care of him."

Taken aback, Brook could simply watch how Ace left the kitchen with Luffy in his arms in a protective hold. He was expecting the demon to blame him for what had happened to Luffy, however Ace had thanked him instead. He, for sure, didn't deserve such kindness. Yet, he was thankful for it.

"Luffy-san…" Brook felt impotent. He would like to help somehow, but the only thing he could do was hoping for the angel's recovery.

* * *

 **Oda~sensei's gonna hate me 'cause I'm playing with his characters so much (?) xD anyways, the 'D' has a meaning in my fic as well (i have no idea what the real meaning is tbh xD i don't read OP's manga bc I don't wanna be spoiled while watching the anime [though facebook spoils me a lot hahaha])**

 **About that end... please erase from your mind what you're thinking right now, bc you're totally wrong :V Luffy won't get pregnant because he ate what he shouldn't :V and I won't say anything else u_u.**

 **Now the most important +w+ what's your favorite type of uke? fufufu, I ADORE dominant ukes *asdghjklç* and I really think that's Luffy's type tbh :v *Kotori~chan's headcanon -w-* (i mean you read the beginning of this chap...) with luck and a lot of patience, I'll be able to insert a lot more of that in here *hohohoho~ kyaaa-azsdfghjkl (*||µ||*)*  
Next chap rating will go up :V (just warning in case someone doesn't feel like reading the hardcore love~love...)**

 **XvX)b long notes are over (yay)  
Bye~Bye, ❤⌒ヽ(*'ε^*)chuu***


	9. Chapter VIII

**Yô -0-)/ how long né? TuT gomen, I had a terrible month of September ugh ~~ I could write but I did it only when I went to bed on my phone and I happened to b always so f*cking tired that I fell asleep easily ~_~" Hopefully it's all over, for now and I am much more free QwQ!  
**

 **Anyways, first of all let me apologize bc I said that I would write the love~love part this chapter pvp though I am doing it the chapter is SO long already (and they're not even doing it :V) so I had to divide it TuT so no love~love in this one... I think I won't divide it again, so next chapter will be where they make the baby T3T the precious being of this world ah~ But let me warn you in advance, it might be a very long chapter. My love~love scenes tend to be very detailed and explicit, bc of that I tend to write and write and write and I don't know when to stop XD BUT, I'm trying not to make it too detailed and explicit bc I want it to be romantic and special QuQ ganbarimasu~**

 **Other than that, I hope you still remember half of the shit I've written before :v and forgive me for all my mistakes ~v~**

* * *

 **Chapter VIII**

* * *

Lying down on the wooden bed, over soft cushions, Luffy was worsening and very quickly. The boy had lost his consciousness not too long after getting back to the room. The side effects of the candy he had eaten had clearly reached his entire core by now. Although Luffy was strong, it wasn't surprising he would get poisoned and unable to resist at some point. Ace had tried everything he could remember so far and no longer knew what to do. Well, truth to be told, there was a certain magic he was refusing to spell. It wasn't easy to cast and it could be dangerous for the both of them.

"Shit—"

The desperation Ace had been feeling over the past hour, as he tried incessantly to bring Luffy back to his senses, was only growing strongly and unstoppably within him. The quantity of magic he had tried to spell to help the boy so far, had been more than he had ever used. He was starting to lose his focus and the strength was leaving his body bit by bit. Although he was one of the strongest demons, even Ace had a certain limit. The aching sensation he had been enduring the whole time was getting too unbearable by the second; and he knew the cause of it. A single glance at the weak angel was enough to let him join all the pieces of the puzzle. Of course, he also remembered the mysterious fallen angel's words: _'—the other will die as well. That's how deep and strong their bond is'._ However, if not only related to their death, but also related to physical and mental wounds, then their bond also allowed them to feel the other's pain. Just like Ace had been feeling Luffy's emotions as if they were his own, and vice versa, the same would happen when one of them was in danger or hurt.

A sudden sharp pang in his heart made him hesitate and doubt yet again. He didn't know if this bond was a blessing or a curse anymore. If whenever he got seriously hurt, although not having suffered the same injuries as him, that would still cause pain to Luffy, then this was definitely a curse. Yet, if the opposite happened, just like it was currently happening, then it was a blessing because he would be able to share Luffy's pain, no matter how unbearable it was. In a way Ace would be much closer to the boy. How selfish of him to be happy over something like this at such a situation. But he couldn't help it. He knew Luffy too well, thus he knew that whenever he himself got hurt the angel would most likely try to endure the pain for his sake, however with such a deep bond it would be useless to even pretend not to feel anything.

Gently, Ace's hand enveloped Luffy's and brought it to his lips. His mouth placed a soft kiss over it. The desperation grew stronger as he realized how weak the angel's heartbeat was. Although his own heartbeat hadn't gotten weaker in the slightest, he was starting to feel a sharp pressure in it.

"You idiot!" He murmured weakly. "If you don't wake up after this, I'm going to kill you myself."

Determined, the demon let go of the angel's hand, placing it carefully over the bed once again. With a last glance at Luffy, Ace's eyes were softly closed for a long moment. In his head, he was starting to visualize the figure of his powerful ancestry. The need to cast this dangerous spell was undoubtedly existent, yet no matter the circumstances, Ace still needed the permission to use it. Even though his ancestry was no longer in this world, he was yet able to communicate with him through the powers he had gained from him.

After what seemed an eternity, Ace felt how a strong wave of power flowed throughout his body. He had been granted the permission, hopefully.

Putting a hand over Luffy's forehead, and another over his stomach, the demon muttered determinedly, "Lucifer, prince of heaven and king of hell, may your great power befall over me." As those words left his mouth, Ace's dark wings appeared magically on his back. Some of his feathers were tainted into the purest of the colors. Their white glow became dazzling for a moment. However, such an event had great consequences on the body of whom was spelling this magic. Ace's entire core was surrounded by an intense white flame. The pain it brought him was more than he could usually bear, however this was for Luffy's sake, thus he had to continue. Ace couldn't hesitate; not even for a split second.

With gritted teeth, the demon continued his dangerous magic. Yet, at the same time, countless questions and doubts ran through his mind.

Would this magic work? For moments he almost doubted it, yet he quickly grabbed onto his last ray of hope: his ancestry had never failed him.

* * *

 _"Oh! Look who's here. Hey, boy~"_

 _Luffy looked in the direction of the deep and hoarse tone of voice, but his eyes were unable to see in such deep darkness. But, somehow, he felt a certain nostalgia. He felt as if he had been here before._

 _"Who's there?"_

 _"Oh my, I can't believe that you became blind. Why is that, Luffy-boy?"_

 _"Blind? Me?"_

 _"Yes, after all you cannot see the light of your own powers anymore." Luffy's heart skipped a beat. He was starting to get a clue of where he was already. "I can't believe it though. I thought that you were different but it seems that you're losing yourself. I'm disappointed."_

 _"Huh? What are you talking about? Where are you? Show up already! And help me to get out of here, I'm starting to get hungry~~" The angel bemoaned weakly. Following his desperate complaints, was a mocking laughter._

 _"Helping you to get out of here? But that is impossible."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Didn't I tell you? You're blind. Né Luffy-boy, are you losing the sight of what is important to you? What about your fervent wish? Something so simple yet so complex… Are you perhaps forgetting about it?"_

 _"E-Eh?" Luffy's body shuddered briefly. He could feel it… The beat of his heart started decreasing all of a sudden, and with it, his will to live was abandoning him as well._

 _"See what I said? You're forgetting_ — _no, perhaps you've forgotten it already. How shameful, Luffy-boy…"_

 _The strength of Luffy's body was vanishing quickly; unstoppably and the more the hoarse voice spoke, the weaker he would feel. Slowly, he fell onto the floor, and even though he tried to endure and fight against the sudden lack of strength, it was useless. His body wasn't obeying him anymore._

 _He was getting sleepy. So, so sleepy._

 _"A...ce…" His mouth murmured very weakly._

 _"Yes, I remember. That is the name of your wish."_

 _Luffy's eyes were softly closed. He was unable to keep them open for another second. Yet, in his mind the image of a single demon appeared. He couldn't remember his name anymore, but he knew him. His heart knew him, he could feel it._

 _"Say Luffy-boy, shall I take him away from you? I think I would like to have him for myself. Such strong and unique power… Shall I steal him from you? He might come to love me more than he loves you. And the same goes for me. I will certainly love_ **—** _more than you."_

 _Such statement enraged him. Luffy wanted, more than anything, to yell how wrong his powers were, yet his body wasn't following his wishes anymore. Also, he didn't know... Why did he even want to do that? Why would he do that? Why should he do that? No matter how confused he was, the rage wouldn't vanish at all._

 _A mocking laughter reached his ears. "I will let you see, how I will love_ **—** _and how he will love me and forget you, Luffy-boy."_

 _Luffy's eyes were slightly opened. Very faintly, he saw the glimpse of an intense light, and while he tried to move and prevent the light from vanishing, he was unable to do so._

 _Soon enough, Luffy was abandoned in the darkness. In front of his slightly opened eyes, the single image of the demon he so well knew but couldn't remember the name of no matter what, appeared. Close to the demon, was the figure of a boy._

 _Was he seeing a mirage? Or was it because he was too weak?_

 _That boy, looked exactly like himself. So he really knew that demon…_

 _"I will let you see, how I will love_ **—** _and how he will love me and forget you, Luffy-boy." He remembered his powers words and his heart ached._

 _Why didn't he want such a thing to happen?_

 _Why did he feel like part of him was dying?_

 _He didn't like it._

 _He didn't want this._

 _But what should he do? What could he do?_

* * *

He didn't know how that had happened. While he had been desperately trying to finish his powerful spell in order to save Luffy, he had been abruptly pushed away. The painful fall that came after that left him unable to react for moments. When he had finally recovered from the pain on his back and head, Luffy was unexpectedly awake and on top of him.

"Lu-Luffy?" Said male didn't reply; didn't react. His expression remained hidden behind dark locks of hair. Slowly, Ace's hand tried to reach the angel's cheek, and while he touched it, Luffy remained quiet. "Are you alright? Does your body hurt?" He questioned truly concerned. Yet, by doing so, Ace realized something important; his body didn't ache anymore. The burning sensation plus the sharp pressure in his heart had vanished. Also, the difficulty to breath was gone too. Did this mean that his magic had worked? But he hadn't even had the time to completely finish it…

As Ace struggled to find answers to all his questions, he missed to notice Luffy's action.

"Ace…"

With Luffy's sweet purr into his ear, Ace returned to his senses. The doubts he had so desperately tried to solve inside his head vanished in the blink of an eye as he felt the angel's crotch against his. Through widened eyes, Ace looked at Luffy. The demon was shocked.

 _"Why is he-"_

Interrupting his trail of thoughts, the angel murmured softly into his ear yet again, "Ace…"

The demon swallowed hard. His mind was suddenly blank. The abnormal behavior of Luffy was astonishing him to an incredible extent.

* * *

 _"Don't…" The angel's voice murmured with difficulty into the darkness. His blurry vision looked at the vivid image of the demon and himself. No, that wasn't himself; it were his powers controlling him. It were his powers approaching the demon; it were his powers touching him, getting closer to him._

 _He didn't like it._

 _He didn't want that._

 _Feebly, his hand tried to reach them, but to no avail. The closer it got to them, the farther they would get from his grasp._

 _"Don't touch him." His lips muttered weakly in desperation._

* * *

Ace's hands embraced Luffy's waist in confusion and anxiety. A gasp escaped through his lips as Luffy's tongue licked his earlobe languidly, and his teeth bit the white earring playfully. Unwittingly, his arms squeezed the boy's body as a slow shiver ran throughout his body. He wasn't understanding anything, yet he was unable to react at the angel's behavior. The strangest of it all was that he couldn't feel anything from the other male; neither emotions, nor pain, nor sensations… Nothing. Luffy was empty. Had his magic done that? Had his magic weakened their bond?

* * *

 _"Stop_ — _don't… touch him." The angel whispered as he crawled weakly after the vision he was witnessing._

 _"Why? Is he dangerous? That's why you don't want 'yourself' to touch him?" A sudden voice asked and Luffy replied without thinking._

 _"No."_

 _"Is it because he is a demon?" Another question, another fast reply._

 _"No."_

 _"Then, why?" The voice sounded now much closer to him; almost as if someone was speaking into his ear. Yet, Luffy couldn't feel anyone nor anything there. Was he hallucinating due to his pitiful state?_

 _As the doubts kept growing in his mind and heart, the voice questioned one more time, "Why Luffy? Why do you want to stop your own body from touching him? He is a demon and you are an angel. Isn't that reason enough?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Why? Say, do you know him?"_

 _Did he?_

 _His blurry vision focused on the demon's face. He observed him carefully; he tried to remember of him but nothing came to his mind. He didn't know him._

 _"No."_

 _"But you don't want your powers to touch him, even though it's through your body. Why? Who is he?"_

 _"I-" Luffy tried to remember him yet again, but it didn't matter how hard he tried, nothing concerning that demon came up to his mind. "I don't know."_

 _"If you don't remember, he will be taken away. All of him will disappear. Are you okay with that?"_

 _Luffy balled his trembling hands into fists against the cold surface. The rage within him arose at the mysterious voice's words. How many times had he to say that he didn't know that demon? He didn't know him. He didn't know why he didn't want his powers to touch him. He didn't know anything! However, he didn't want the demon to disappear. He didn't want him to be taken away. Why?_

 _"That demon…" The angel started softly but determinedly. "...I won't let anyone take him away."_

 _"Is that so? Then, who is he? Tell me."_

 _"I don't-"_

 _"You do! Who is he, Luffy?"_

 _"I don't-"_

 _"WHO IS HE?"_

 _"I DON'T KNOW!"_

 _"Look at them Luffy. If your powers kiss the demon, then it will be too late."_

 _Luffy observed the small distance that separated the demon's lips from his own. He was running out of time, but he didn't know what to do. He couldn't remember him no matter what? Why should he care so much for someone he didn't know in the first place? This was infuriating!_

 _"Luffy, what is your wish?"_

 _The angel's eyes widened at the sudden question._

 _"My wish?"_

 _"Yes. What is it that you wish for the most? What is it that you want to protect? What is it that you don't want to lose? If you answer this I promise you, I will help you to save that demon."_

 _If to save that demon all he had to do was telling that mysterious voice his wish, then he wouldn't hesitate._

 _"Ace_ — _eh?"_

 _"Then, once again, who is that demon?" The voice asked more confidently._

 _Luffy looked at the demon and in a daze he muttered his name, "Ace…" Instantly the strength returned full force to his body, and once again his mouth whispered softly the demon's name, increasing its tone bit by bit as Luffy's memories attacked his brain and heart like a hurricane._

 _"Ace! It's Ace! It's Ace! We've got to help him!"_

 _"We do, but can't you see me yet, Luffy?"_

 _As he heard that, Luffy looked back and right in front of his orbs was the intense reddish light of his powers. With widened eyes, the boy asked confused, "What are you doing here?"_

 _Deep laughter came from the light. "The meaning of my existence is to be by my master's side. I am your powers after all. I can't leave your side neither do I want to do it, no matter what."_

 _"Then, who's with Ace?" Luffy asked in a panic. If it were his powers then he could trust them, however not knowing who was controlling his own body was fearsome._

 _"I see. You can't see them yet huh."_

 _"See them?"_

 _"Ghosts. It's a ghost that is controlling your body. The reason why you couldn't see me and moving nor remember about Ace, was that ghost's doing. It was inside the candy you ate earlier. Due to that candy's effects on you, it easily possessed you. However its target was Ace from the beginning. The same happened the first time you encountered a ghost, am I right?"_

 _Luffy remembered everything and nodded more concerned about Ace than ever._

 _"That happens because Ace is special. He is one of the strongest demons in hell. He is the descendant of Lucifer, the fallen angel that once ruled hell alongside Satan. And as Lucifer's descendant, his blood and powers can give immortality to ghosts."_

 _"Then-"_

 _"Then if we don't hurry and save Ace, he will die."_

 _"Then we have to go! Help me to get out of here!"_

 _"I can't do that. You can, though. Luffy, you should be able to communicate with Ace. Your bond is strong enough for that."_

 _Luffy looked at the red light in confusion. He had no idea how to do such a thing. He wasn't understanding anything to begin with, the only thing he wanted was to get out of that dark place and save Ace._

 _"How do I do that?" The angel asked desperate. As his powers were about to reply, Luffy added impatiently. "Ah forget, I'll just call him myself!"_

 _"Eh? But there's_ — _"_

 _"ACE…!" Luffy shouted loudly over and over looking at the demon through that vision the ghost had left behind._

 _"Ah forget, just do as you please." His powers muttered satisfied enough with Luffy's determination. In one way or another the boy would do it._

* * *

"L-Luffy…" Ace whispered softly as the angel's nose brushed against his. He was confused but he knew that this had to be his magic's fault. So he would take responsibility—

All of a sudden a voice calling his name sounded inside his head. Instantly Ace pushed Luffy away from him, and asked threateningly, "Who are you?"

For a split second time froze, then the other male's mouth was curved into a dark smirk, while he spoke for the first time, "Ah and here I was thinking of killing you in a sweet way. Too bad for you, I guess."

To his surprise, Ace's mouth smirked satisfactorily. "Are you sure of that?"

"What?"

Ace's hands grabbed the angel's face, pulling him closer. Their lips brushed ever so slightly. "Luffy, come!" His lips kissed Luffy's, and the ghost inside the angel's body was unable to do a thing but be kissed and pushed away from its rightful owner's body.

In less than a second, the tinkling of chains was the only thing that could be heard in the room.

* * *

 **Like I said, I've a lot of the chapter written, so I'll try to hurry up and update but I have yet to update my EreRi plus my SouHaru fics TuT I don't update them for way longer than this fic :V lol I bet that I'm hated by readers hahaha (still I'm sure that I'll end up updating the AceLu fics first x'3** **)**

 **Bye~Bye, ❤⌒ヽ(*'ε^*)chuu***


End file.
